


Malas decisiones

by Flora98



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora98/pseuds/Flora98
Summary: Un AU donde Hardy y Miller comienzan una especie de aventura durante la primera temporada. Ambientada en 1x06 y sigue hasta la temporada 3.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Ellie Miller & Joe Miller (Broadchurch)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Todo esto está mal, él lo sabe, ella por supuesto que lo sabe, la que tiene más para perder es ella, si esto se sabe pierde su puesto, su caso y lo peor su matrimonio. 

"Esto fue un gran error" dice ella mientras se abotona la camisa sin siquiera mirarlo. "Un error en todos sentidos...." 

"Lo siento" dice él sentándose en su silla frente al escritorio. "No sé qué sucedió" admite frustrado pasando una mano por su cabello.

"Seguiremos adelante con el caso…si alguien se entera…". Ni siquiera puede mirarlo. 

"Lo sé, lo sé. Nadie lo sabrá". Lo promete y la mira. Ella se acomoda la ropa y finalmente lo mira. Se quedan así unos segundos, quieren decir algo más pero ninguno sabe qué. 

"Ya me iré" dice ella y se da vuelta lentamente. 

"Miller" dice él antes de que se vaya, ella lo mira y él duda por unos segundos. "La pase bien".

Ella exhala y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, rodea los ojos y dice "hasta mañana, Hardy".

Cuando Ellie llega a su casa ya son las 2 de la mañana y todos están durmiendo, entra haciendo mucho silencio tratando de no despertar a Fred. Camina a la cocina por un poco de agua pero en su lugar se sienta y se pone a llorar. ¿En qué momento todo se fue a la mierda? Había engañado a su marido con su jefe, nunca había engañado a nadie y menos a un hombre que ama. Joe no se merecía a alguien como ella. 

Lágrimas caen por sus ojos, ella no es así, ella no quiere hacer esto, ella ama a Joe, pero no puede decirle lo que sucedió, al menos hasta que resuelvan el caso, si él le cuenta a alguien van a sacarle el caso, todo se retrasaría y quizás nunca encuentren al asesino. Podría arruinar todo, su calentura, sus errores arruinarían todo. Y Beth nunca se lo perdonaría. 

Y con Hardy de todas las personas, su maldito y gruñón jefe, el maldito y apuesto infeliz, con su traje y corbata ajustadas, con su barba y sus comentarios filosos. Su maldito e infeliz jefe, que la hizo sentir mejor de lo que se sintió en meses, que la besó como nunca la habían besado, que la tocó y la hizo sentir hermosa.

La hace llorar más pensar que volvería a estar con él, que si no tuviera un caso en marcha e hijos durmiendo en la habitación de arriba correría a su habitación de hotel para besarlo. 

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Joe asustado caminando hacia ella, Ellie levanta la cabeza y lo ve entrar en pijama, ni siquiera lo escuchó bajar las escaleras.

"Nada" dice limpiando sus lágrimas.

Joe se arrodilla frente a ella preocupado y toma sus manos. 

"¿Es el caso?" 

"Todo". Llora más fuerte apretando su mano

"Lo resolverás" le asegura tocando su mejilla, "Eres la mejor detective de Inglaterra". Le sonríe con dulzura. 

Ella sonríe y lo abraza, él es increíble, piensa, es un hombre increíble y ella es una persona horrible que lo ha engañado y traicionado su confianza. Es horrible y no lo merece. 

***

Le asusta lo fácil que es fingir que todo está bien, se levanta la mañana siguiente y desayuna con sus hijos como siempre, cuando llega a la oficina, Hardy ya está allí leyendo los resultados del análisis del bote.

"Buen día" dice Hardy cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, Miller asiente y se sienta en el sofá frente a él.

"Tengo miedo en lo que me convertí" dice y él la mira por encima de sus lentes bajando los papeles. "Hoy me levanté y fingí como si todo estuviera bien…" 

"Miller…" 

"... y no puedo evitar pensar lo fácil que es". Lo mira. "¿Y si para el asesino también es así de fácil?" 

"No lo será para siempre" suspira. "Es claro que no estaba premeditado" 

"Claro" dice ella nerviosa.

"Lamento ponerte en esta situación". Ella lo mira sorprendida. "Realmente lo siento" 

"Se necesitan 2 para bailar". Ellie le da una media sonrisa. "Es tanto tu culpa como la mía" 

"Mi esposa me engañó con su compañero" confiesa y ella alza las cejas. "Arruinaron mi caso y mi matrimonio" 

Ella no sabe qué decir a esto, Hardy no es muy abierto a contar sus sentimientos y su declaración la toma por sorpresa. 

"Sé lo que es estar del otro lado y sin embargo…" se detiene porque la puerta se abre con un oficial entregando los resultados del adn del reverendo. 

"No podemos hablar aquí" dice ella cuando la puerta se cierra.

"¿Puedes venir al hotel después de hora?" pregunta y ella lo mira, su primer pensamiento es la negación, no puede volver a verlo a solas, sin embargo asiente, su cuerpo responde antes de que ella pueda procesar por completo la pregunta. 

Es medianoche cuando Ellie estaciona su auto a 2 cuadras del hotel, Joe y los niños están acostumbrados a que llegue tarde por lo que no iban hacer preguntas, mientras camina piensa ¿qué mierda estoy haciendo? Una y otra vez hasta que llega a su habitación y toca la puerta, él la abre rápidamente, con su camisa arremangada y sin corbata. 

Se quedan en silencio, él se sienta en la cama y ella se queda parada con los brazos cruzados 

"No vamos a hacerlo de vuelta" le aclara molesta.

"¡No!" dice él rápidamente. "Lo sé" dice con tranquilidad.

Ella lo mira y suspira. "¿La gente que engaña siempre se siente así?"

Él frunce el ceño. "No lo sé, Tess pudo ocultarlo sin problemas".

"¿Cuanto tiempo?". 

"Más de un año".

"¡Un año! ¿Cómo?" Pregunta entre asombrada y dolida. “Yo no podría por tanto tiempo”

"Porque tu eres una buena persona, Ellie" dice mirándola "no podrías ocultarlo como ella porque sabes que estuvo mal"

"¿Y por qué se siente tan bien?" pregunta dando un paso más cerca de él, nerviosa por confesar lo que siente pero de alguna forma segura de hablar con él. 

Él la mira sorprendido "Desearía haberte conocido antes" admite.

"Eso no ayuda" murmura evitando mirar sus ojos.

"No quiero lastimarte" le asegura "no lo volveremos hacer y… actuaremos como si nada pasó" 

"¿Tu quieres eso?"

"¿Y tú?" se levanta y queda frente a ella "Yo no tengo nada que perder, Miller" confiesa "yo podría huir contigo apenas termine el caso y empezar de cero juntos pero no puedo hacerte eso, tienes una familia y yo no tengo nada" 

"¿Me pedirías eso?"pregunta abriendo los ojos asombrada, no puede evitar el brillo en sus ojos ante la idea de huir. 

"Sí" dice en voz baja

"¿Realmente sientes tanto por mi?" 

Él no puede mirarla pero asiente. "Te metiste en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, Miller" 

Ella toma su rostro en sus manos para que la mire y lo besa, él se sorprende pero le corresponde pasando un brazo por su cintura y ella pone las manos en su nuca, era diferente al beso de la noche anterior, era más real y dulce, el de la oficina era rápido y desesperado, este era lento y sincero.

"Lo siento, no puedo" dice apoyando su frente en su hombro y él la abraza "no puedo con esto ahora" confiesa cansada. Se siente tan cansada. 

"Está bien, lo entiendo" dice suavemente besando su cabeza y ella quiere llorar de lo tierna que suena su voz.

Levanta la mirada para verlo sin salir de sus brazos "Cuando todo el caso termine  
...si todavía quieres… puedo pensarlo mejor" le promete porque sabe que hay algo en él, hay algo que le hace no querer salir de sus brazos pero no puede pensar en eso ahora. 

Él asiente, besa sus labios y ella se vuelve acostar en su pecho abrazando su espalda.

"Lo resolveremos" dice él 

"¿El caso o esto?" murmura

"Ambos"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie todavía lucha contra sus sentimientos pero pronto descubre una verdad que cambia todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final de la primera temporada. Decidí ir rápido con los eventos canon y no explicarlos para centrarme en los sentimientos.

Ellie no vuelve a casa esa noche, ambos se quedan dormidos con su ropa de trabajo en la cama de Hardy, hace días ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Ya de por sí Hardy no es bueno para dormir, la ansiedad y la angustia siempre lo levantan a la noche, sobre todo los sueños con el agua. Pero esta noche duerme tranquilamente y si no hubiera sido por la alarma ni se hubieran levantado. 

Ellie se levanta de golpe cuando escucha la alarma y se sienta en la cama levantando a Hardy en el proceso. 

"¿Qué pasó?". Hardy pregunta mientras se refriega los ojos. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. 

"Nos dormimos". Ellie se mira a sí misma y nota que durmió vestida, su camisa está completamente arrugada, no lleva corpiño, ni pantalones. No quiere ni pensar en qué momento se lo quitó. "Nunca llegué a mi casa, Joe me matará". Sale de la cama y toma el corpiño que está tirado en el suelo junto a sus pantalones y zapatos. 

"Dile que estuvimos trabajando". Hardy bosteza y se sienta en la cama sacando las piernas hacia afuera. 

Ellie se cambia frente a él, si Hardy está sorprendido de verla ponerse su ropa interior sin sacarse la camisa no dice nada. Ella termina, toma su bolso y camina hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos en unas horas". Se detiene antes de abrirla y gira para enfrentarlo. "Y Hardy, hasta que termine el caso es como si nada de esto hubiera pasado". 

"Lo sé, Miller". Suspira. 

Se miran una última vez y ella cierra la puerta. 

Cuando Ellie llega a casa no tiene que dar ninguna explicación, Joe asume que se quedó trabajando toda la noche y eso la hace sentir peor, él confía ciegamente en ella. 

Se baña y cuando baja para irse de nuevo, Tom llega con la patineta de Danny. 

*** 

Miller está furiosa mientras viaja al hospital, hace unas horas Hardy le hizo todo un discurso estúpido sobre huir juntos y ahora está punto de morir. ¿Siempre lo supo y no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué proponía cosas que no iba a poder cumplir? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo lo que le estaba pasando? Luego le da esa estúpida excusa y le ruega que no diga nada, que no informe sobre su condición cardiaca, sabiendo que debe bajarse del caso, la pone en una situación horrible. Sin embargo Ellie piensa en su trabajo, piensa en el caso, y no en sus sentimientos, y le dice a Elaine la verdad. Pero él se escapa del hospital y vuelve tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado cómo si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir. 

Ahora está insistiendo con la computadora de su hijo, es tarde y Ellie quiere ir a bañarse, ver a sus hijos, dormir un rato, pero no puede hacer nada de eso porque su comentario queda en su cabeza. ¿Realmente se habían peleado Tom y Danny? ¿Por qué nunca revisó la computadora de su hijo?. Y eso es lo primero que hace luego de bañarse, buscar la maldita computadora pero no la encuentra. ¿Por qué no está? ¿Tan poco conoce a su hijo? Joe tampoco lo sabe, eso la irrita más, se supone que él mantiene todo en orden aquí mientras ella trabaja pero ahora no sabe dónde está la computadora de su hijo de 11 años. 

El estrés y la presión la están alcanzando, tiene que dejar de lado sus sentimientos y las ganas de correr a dormir en los cálidos brazos de Hardy para poder concentrarse en el caso. Lo odia, lo odia porque es irritante, maleducado, gruñón, pero no puede odiarlo porque sabe que debajo de todo ese hombre gruñón hay un hombre dulce y comprensivo. 

Pero él se va a ir, ambos lo saben, su corazón está mal y no puede quedarse, sin embargo ninguno habla de eso, hay cosas más importantes, como que tienen solo horas para atrapar al culpable. Hasta que atrapa al culpable y lo que más la destruye es la voz de Hardy, su manera de hablar, sus ojos, son tiernos, son dulces, son como la miró en el hotel, pero la situación es todo lo contrario. Hardy le dice quien es el asesino y ella siente que puede vomitar, siente que puede morir, todo su mundo se destruye frente a ella y se queda sola. 

"No sé qué hacer ahora". La voz de Ellie se quiebra mientras está sentada frente a Hardy en su habitación de hotel. 

"Deberías descansar" dice Hardy simplemente. Como si eso solucionara todo, como si pudiera ir a dormir y mañana levantarse junto a su marido y no en una habitación de hotel. 

Ella rodea los ojos y él le estira la mano. "Ven".

Ellie lo mira unos segundos, duda pero finalmente toma su mano. Hardy la guía hacia la cama y los dos se acuestan boca arriba, uno al lado del otro. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas en el medio de ellos. 

"No puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo, debo volver con Tom". Siente cómo sus lágrimas caen directo a las sábanas.

"Solo será un momento". Hardy aprieta su mano y la lleva hasta sus labios, plantando un beso en sus nudillos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que era fácil fingir?" 

Él asiente. 

"Él pudo hacerlo por meses". Sus lágrimas no se detienen pero ahora el enojo toma control. "Y yo me sentía tan horrible por estar contigo, sentía que él era el mejor hombre del mundo y que yo no lo merecía". Respira. "Me sentí tan culpable este último tiempo y él… y él es un monstruo, es un monstruo y yo no lo vi". Cierra los ojos y deja escapar un sollozo. Suelta la mano de Hardy y se tapa la cara con las dos manos. 

"No es tu culpa". Es lo primero que dice Hardy mientras gira de costado para poder mirarla mejor. "Nada de esto es tu culpa, Ellie". 

"Cuando Susan contó su historia lo primero que pensé fue cómo no se dio cuenta, como no lo vio, y ahora me convertí en esa mujer, una mujer ciega y estúpida" escupe enojada. 

"No estaba pasando en tu casa". Trata de argumentar pero sabe que nada de lo que diga va a ser suficiente ahora. Ahora ella necesita apoyo, no palabras. 

"La humillación que siento". Su voz es un susurro y gira la cabeza para verlo. 

Él se acerca más y pone una mano en su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Lo siento mucho".

Hardy besa su frente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ellie se acuesta en su pecho. 

"Beth me odia" susurra contra su camisa. 

"Necesita tiempo" dice y continúa pasando una mano por su espalda, arriba y abajo, ocasionalmente planta un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Lo hace hasta que escucha cómo su respiración se calma y sus lágrimas se secan. Le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta que está dormida en sus brazo con los puños cerrados sobre su camisa. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mi propuesta sigue en pie" dice Hardy luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Ella lo mira entre asombrada y divertida, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. "¿La de huir juntos?".

No han vuelto hablar sobre el estado de su relación, casi como si su pequeña aventura no hubiera sucedido. Hardy no ha sido más que amable y atento con ella, controla que duerma, que coma, pregunta cómo se siente y cuando ella no responde, simplemente se sienta a su lado en silencio, le hace compañía de una forma que nunca creyó que él fuera capaz. De todas las personas que hubiera pensado que podían ayudarla en un momento como este, Alec Hardy era la última. Sin embargo no la ha tocado, nada más que un beso en la frente o tomar su mano. No ha tratado de besarla desde esa noche en el hotel, esa noche que parece tan lejana ahora, como si fuera otra vida. 

Hardy asiente distraídamente, como si no fuera una propuesta arriesgada, como si no le estuviera pidiendo que abandone todo por un hombre que apenas conoce. 

"Lo siento". Ellie hace una mueca. "Sería demasiado para los niños". 

"Lo entiendo”. Gira la cabeza para mirarla. “¿Podemos seguir en contacto?" 

"¡Si!". Le asegura. "Eres mi único amigo, Hardy". Lo cual es cierto, Beth la odia y todos los que conoce se están alejando, como si fuera una especie de virus altamente contagioso. 

"Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo". Suspira, ella lo mira y él le devuelve la mirada.

Sus ojos se encuentran y ella tiene la necesidad de decir algo, darle alguna esperanza. 

"Quizás en algún momento las cosas se acomoden" dice Ellie en voz baja y su dedo meñique roza el suyo. No sabe por qué dice eso, no tiene ninguna idea de que va a pasar después pero no puede evitar el pequeño rayo de esperanza. 

"El tiempo lo dirá". Hardy roza su dedo y lentamente toma su mano. 

Se quedan en silencio mirando hacia el mar. Sus manos entrelazadas en el medio de ellos.

"Debo irme, debo volver con mi hija". 

"Estoy segura que ella te necesita". Sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos, estos últimos días parece que no puede hablar mucho sin terminar llorando. "¿Cuándo te irás?".

"Mañana". Mira sus manos juntas.

"Oh" dice un poco sorprendida, pensó que tenían más tiempo juntos. 

"¿Has dormido algo?". La pregunta de Hardy la sorprende y lo mira como si fuera obvio, tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos y el cansancio es evidente en su cuerpo. 

Hardy le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Ven conmigo". 

"Ya te dije que no puedo abandonar todo Hardy". 

"No" sonríe divertido. "Al hotel, pasa una última noche conmigo". Su voz es suave, no le está rogando pero parece que fuera la cosa que más quiere en el mundo. 

Ella traga, su voz la derrite. 

"No puedo dejar a los niños solos esta noche". Casi que se lamenta. 

"Entonces solo una siesta". Le pide sin dejar de mirarla. "Yo también necesito dormir y últimamente parece que solo puedo dormir cuando estás a mi lado".

Ellie no entiende nada de lo que está pasando en su vida, no entiende cómo su marido se transformó en un pedófilo asesino, cómo su vida se dio vuelta de pies a cabeza en pocas horas, cómo su mejor amiga no puede verla y cómo su jefe, la persona que detestó desde el momento en que lo conoció, la necesita tanto como ella lo necesita a él. 

"Está bien. Ve al hotel y yo iré en un momento". Ellie suelta su mano y él se levanta del banco. 

"Te espero". Le da una sonrisa fugaz y se va poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. 

Ellie lo ve alejarse y piensa que si estuviera sola en el mundo huiría de este horrible pueblo con él, este pueblo que ya comienza a juzgarla a ella y a sus hijos. 

Pero sabe que no puede hacer eso, primero porque no odia al pueblo, ha nacido y crecido aquí, cada esquina de este lugar tiene una parte de su historia. Segundo porque tiene 2 pequeños que la necesitan ahora más que nunca, si ella, como mujer adulta no puede terminar de procesar nada de lo que sucede cómo podrá hacerlo su hijo de 11 años. Y tercero porque no puede arriesgar todo por Hardy, un hombre con el que solo se ha acostado 2 veces, y besado un puñado de veces, un hombre que no conoce en profundidad y que ha pasado la mayor parte de su primer tiempo juntos tratándola mal. Oh pero como le gustaría hacerlo. Como le gustaría ir detrás de él, ir sin pensar en las consecuencias y dejar que él la guíe. Finalmente decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es pasar una última tarde con él y no volver a verlo, al menos por un tiempo. 

Unas horas más tarde Hardy se levanta antes que ella pero como está plácidamente dormida no quiere levantarla. Ella descansa sobre su pecho abrazando su torso como si fuera un peluche, como si fuera un salvavidas en el medio del mar. Él no recuerda haberse dormido así. 

Hardy la abraza fuerte tratando de no despertarla, quiere que descanse un poco más, quiere protegerla porque sabe que cuando se despierte tiene que volver a enfrentar su difícil realidad, dormida puede estar en paz. 

No entiende por qué la quiere tanto, apenas la conoce pero sus sentimientos son tan profundos. No sentía algo así hace años, lo único que quiere es cuidarla. Tratar de aliviar su dolor pero entiende que no puede quedarse. Ellie necesita tiempo y él necesita volver a Daisy. Quizás pueda arreglar las cosas por una vez. 

Más adelante ambos verán que les depara el futuro pero por ahora Hardy la ve dormir sabiendo que no la verá por mucho tiempo. Temiendo que quizás no la vea nunca más, al menos no de esta forma. Besa su cabeza y se queda allí por media hora más.

****

Los síntomas llegan poco tiempo después, primero los mareos, el sueño, y por último los vómitos. Cuando se da cuenta de todos estos síntomas, junto a su falta de menstruación, ya ha pasado más de un mes. 

Es como si su vida no dejara de empeorar con cada segundo que pasa. Y ahora todo se pone peor. No tiene la menor idea de cómo pudo haber pasado algo así, pero las 2 opciones son terribles, o está embarazada de su esposo asesino, o de su ex jefe. 

Ni siquiera sabe con quién hablar, Beth sigue enojada con ella, su hermana está cuidando a su hijo, que también está enojado con ella. Solo tiene a Fred, que es demasiado pequeño para entender lo que está pasando, y está agradecida por eso. 

Luego de llorar horas en el baño con la prueba positiva en su mano, revisa su celular y ve un mensaje de Hardy, hablaron poco esta semana aunque todavía mantienen en contacto.

_ Debo volver al pueblo por unas horas ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?  _

_ Ven a mi casa, no creo que sea bueno que nos vean en público _

Responde sin pensar realmente qué está haciendo, solo necesita un amigo y de alguna forma extraña Hardy es lo único que tiene.


	4. Chapter 4

"¿En que momento mi vida se fue tan a la mierda para que tú seas mi único amigo?" pregunta Ellie sentada en el patio de su casa junto a Hardy, Fred está frente a ellos, en el pasto jugando con sus autos encima de una manta. 

Hardy sonríe mirando hacia el cielo, se torna rosa con cada segundo que pasa. Murmura "Bienvenida a mi mundo". 

Ambos se quedan en silencio y miran a Fred jugar, está balbuceando solo mientras choca sus autos y hace ruido de motores. 

Ellie tiene la intención de tomar su té de limón pero cuando se lo lleva a la boca el olor la golpea y le da náuseas, sin mucha ceremonia vuelve a dejar el té en la mesita entre ellos. 

"¿Fuiste a verlo?".

La pregunta de Hardy la saca de sus pensamientos, no poder beber su té la dejó molesta, fue un recordatorio de eso que estaba tratando de ignorar. 

"Por supuesto que no" dice molesta. "No quiero volver a verlo nunca más, creí que eso estaba claro".

"Esperemos que no haya juicio" suspira mientras se rasca la barba distraídamente.

"No va a ver juicio" dice rotundamente.

"Miller…" advierte suavemente y la mira, tratando de que entre en razón. Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Joe sea más hijo de puta de lo que creen. 

"Si todavía tiene rastros de ser humano se declarará culpable" dice firmemente sin punto a discusión. 

Hardy asiente, lo mejor es no enfrentarse a ella ahora. 

"¿Y el trabajo?" 

"Una mierda" 

Ambos se miran y se ríen. 

"Trabajar en tránsito no presenta mucha emoción" suspira. "¿Y tú?"

"Sigo de licencia". Pone una mano sobre su pecho y se da una palmadita. "Odio cada minuto"

Ella se ríe. "Por fin conseguiste la tranquilidad que deseabas" 

"Si, bueno, creo que tampoco quería tanta" suspira y ella lo mira divertida. 

"Mamá sed" dice Fred llamando su atención 

"Toma, cariño". Se tira hacia delante en la silla para darle su vaso de agua. 

"¿Te quedas a comer?" pregunta ella mientras mira a su hijo beber. 

"Hmm” dice medio inseguro. “Si tú quieres…”

“Yo te estoy preguntando, si no quisiera no te estaría preguntando” dice molesta y él rodea los ojos. 

“Está bien” dice levantando las manos en señal de rendición. “¿Necesitas ir a comprar?".

"Sí" dice pensando unos segundos. "No tengo mucha comida para adultos".

"¿Miller, estás comiendo?" pregunta preocupado y ella lo ignora. 

"Vamos a comprar, Fredo". Se levanta de la silla y toma a su hijo en sus brazos. Hardy se levanta detrás de ella y Ellie lo mira confundida. 

"No me mires así, iré contigo" dice como si fuera obvio y camina hacia la casa, dejándola sola en el patio. 

Ellie mira a Fred sorprendida y él le da una sonrisa mientras toca su cara. 

***

"Siento que todos lo saben". Ellie le dice en voz baja. 

"¿Qué? ¿Qué vine a buscar un papel a la comisaría y me quedé a cenar con una amiga?" pregunta y Ellie rodea los ojos. 

El carrito de Fred va delante de ellos mientras caminan hacia el mercado. Hardy ha olvidado lo que se siente ir a comprar con un niño, es algo tan doméstico y normal que se ve tan lejano y distinto a él. Como si hubiera sido otra vida, otro él, cuando salía con Tess y Daisy de esta manera, Daisy siempre se bajaba del carrito y pedía ir en sus brazos, no hacía nada sin él en esa época. 

"¿Cómo llevas a la gente?" pregunta Hardy metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. "Veo que no muy bien".

"Siento sus miradas todo el tiempo" confiesa un poco avergonzada. "Y la mayoría de las veces están ahí".

"Ha pasado más de un mes, ya va a pasar". Le asegura, pero él mismo puede comprobar que es cierto, efectivamente la gente la mira mientras camina, mientras compra, mientras respira. Y él odia a este pueblo un poco más. 

Hardy lleva el carrito de Fred mientras ella lleva el carrito de compras. 

"Haré pastas". Ellie le informa mientras tira una caja de fideos al carro, sin preocuparse en que puedan romperse. 

"¿Sabes cocinar?". Se burla de ella. 

"Por supuesto que sí". Gira para mirarlo. "Bueno… un poco… pero puedo aprender". Su voz va perdiendo confianza y finalmente suspira sin mirarlo. “Me gusta más comer que cocinar”.

Él suelta el carrito de Fred. "Deja que yo cocino". Trata de tomar el carrito de sus manos pero ella no se mueve. 

Ellie lo mira confundida, no entiende qué quiere hacer. "Si yo cocino y yo compro las cosas”. 

“¡No!” dice ofendida. "Yo te invité a cenar, yo cocino". No suelta el carrito. Él suspira y da un paso atrás. 

"Miller, claramente no sabes cocinar y has estado comiendo horrible hace semanas". Discute mientras toma dos paquetes más de distintos fideos y los deja con más delicadeza en el carro. 

"¿Y tú si sabes cocinar?" se burla doblando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Hardy aprovecha la oportunidad y le quita el carrito.

"Sí" dice con seguridad y comienza a moverse hacia adelante, hacia las verduras.

"Por favor vegetales no" le ruega tomando el carrito de Fred y yendo detrás de él. 

Hardy se para frente a las verduras y comienza a meter tomates, cebollas, zanahorias, papas…

"Son para la salsa, mujer"

"¿Qué, tú no compras el sobre preparado?". Dice como si no fuera posible que haya otra opción. 

"¡No! La hago yo". Suena hasta indignado de que alguien coma pastas sin hacer salsa casera. Y sigue metiendo verduras. "Compraré algunas para el niño, le va hacer bien comer de verdad" 

"¡Oi!". Golpea su brazo. "Seré un desastre conmigo pero si alimento bien a mi hijo"

Él la mira, hay un poco de ternura en su rostro pero no contesta. Sigue avanzando y va al pasillo de los enlatados. Está vacío y Hardy comienza a meter latas en el carrito. 

"Eso no es para la pasta" dice Ellie frunciendo el ceño cuando llega hasta él. Hardy olvida que es mucho más alto que ella y por lo tanto llega en dos pasos lo que ella llega en cuatro. 

"No, es para ti" dice tranquilamente.

"¡Hardy!" dice molesta. “No necesito que me alimenten”.

"Ambos sabemos que tu heladera está vacía". Hardy se da vuelta para enfrentarse a ella. “Solo déjame ayudarte, por favor”. 

“No necesito tu caridad”. Da un paso más cerca de él y Hardy da un paso atrás, casi chocando contra los estantes. 

“No es caridad…". Trata de argumentar, no quiere pelear pero conoce esa mirada en su rostro y su tono de voz. Ella está lista para pelear. 

"Deja de actuar tan condescendiente conmigo". Su voz es alta pero no puede evitarlo. "Deja de actuar como si fuera un objeto frágil a punto de romperse".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dice molesto, su voz se agudiza. 

"La forma en la que me hablas, como me miras, no soy una víctima Hardy". Para su pesar sus ojos brillan pero no se va a permitir llorar. "No soy algo que debes proteger, no tienes que ser amable conmigo" 

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te grite?". Su voz se alza un poco pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención. De todas formas siguen siendo los únicos en el pasillo. 

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Gesticula con las manos para dar énfasis "Quiero que me grites, quiero que me trates como a todos los demás". 

"¡Tu no eres como todos los demás, Ellie!". 

"No me llames Ellie". Grita. 

"No te trataré cómo una culpable". Levanta un dedo y la señala. Ellie alza las cejas y abre la boca enojada. 

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?". 

"Quieres que te trate como todos los demás te tratan, quieres que te odie como todos en este pueblo de mierda que está convencido que tú lo sabías y no hiciste nada. Bueno no lo haré, no eres culpable, tampoco eres una víctima…".

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando". Siente que sus mejillas se ponen coloradas de la furia. Quien se creía que era. "¿Vienes aquí un solo día y crees que puedes psicoanalizarme?". 

Ella abre la boca para continuar su discurso pero él la interrumpe levantando una mano. 

"Esta bien, Miller. Haré lo que quieras que haga". No quería discutir con ella y menos ahora en el medio de un supermercado. 

"¡Justamente eso es lo que no quiero!" Dice como si fuera obvio. "No quiero que seas amable y dulce, quiero que seas tú". 

"¡Pero este soy yo!" Levanta la voz y ella se asusta porque la toma por sorpresa. Él se da cuenta de su reacción y se pasa una mano por la cara, casando, cuando baja su mano se encuentra con sus ojos. 

Ellie lo mira y Hardy le devuelve la mirada, él está molesto, su pecho está agitado y sus ojos oscuros. Ella sabe que se ve igual a él. Y le recuerda a su primer beso, también estaban discutiendo, ya ni siquiera recuerda por qué se estaban gritando, pero en el medio de la discusión se distrajo mirando sus labios. Él le gritó "oh, perfecto ahora ni siquiera me escuchas" y ella en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo se sentiría si lo callara con un beso. Y eso hizo. Ellie dio un paso atrás apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero Hardy la tomó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso. Ella no recuerda mucho después de eso. 

"¿Nunca pensaste que quizás este soy yo? Y qué no soy así porque te veo como una víctima, o como la esposa de un asesino, sino que te veo como…". Está más calmado, casi triste. "Como... a una amiga". 

Ellie parpadea tratando de evitar las lágrimas. No lo ha pensado así. Está tan segura que todo el mundo, o la ve como una víctima, o como una cómplice del crimen, que no recuerda que todavía hay gente que la ve por quien realmente es. 

"Lo siento, no debí gritarte". Se disculpa Hardy cuando ella no contesta. Ellie no se da cuenta que se ha quedado en silencio. 

"No, yo lo siento. Tienes razón…". Da un paso atrás. "Lo siento". 

Él niega con la cabeza. "No debes hacerlo…". 

"Tienes razón, sabes". No puede mirarlo a los ojos. "Yo… yo me siento tan culpable". Sus ojos se clavan en sus zapatillas. "Eres la única palabra amable que he tenido en meses sin ser mi familia y lo primero que hago es alejarte". 

"No me iré a ningún lado". Duda un segundo pero finalmente pone una mano en su hombro y da un apretón. Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira. "Te gritaré si te hace sentir mejor". Le da una pequeña sonrisa que ni siquiera llega a sus ojos y ella se la devuelve. 

"Vamos, no quiero cenar tan tarde". Suelta su hombro y vuelve a tomar el carrito. Le da un tiempo para que respire y limpie su cara. 

Más de una hora después están volviendo a la casa, Hardy lleva dos bolsas en sus manos y dentro del carrito de Fred hay una más. Ellie empuja el carrito con una mano mientras con la otra come un chocolate de nuez que compró antes de pagar en el supermercado. 

Cuando pasan junto a la heladería Ellie se detiene de golpe. 

"Quiero un helado" dice mirando la vidriera.

"Estás comiendo chocolate".

"Y ahora quiero helado. ¿Quieres mi chocolate?" pregunta poniéndolo en su cara.

"No". Se tira hacia atrás con asco. 

"¡Vamos! No quiero tirarlo" hace puchero. 

"Guárdalo en tu bolsillo y lo comes luego, como cualquier persona normal"

"Oh, eso tiene sentido" dice envolviendo el chocolate y poniéndolo en su bolsillo. "¿Tú quieres helado?" 

"No". Hace una mueca. "Yo me quedo aquí con el niño" 

"Se llama Fred" suspira y se agacha para hablar con su hijo. "¿Tú quieres una paleta, cariño?" 

Ellie acomoda el carrito de costado y Alec se queda al lado esperando a que ella salga, el niño lo mira con una sonrisa y Hardy se la devuelve. 

Miller sale a los minutos con un cono en la mano, una paleta en la otra y una bolsa colgando de su codo, ella se agacha y le ofrece la paleta a su hijo que en segundos ya la tiene en la boca. 

"¿Para que la bolsa?" pregunta él volviendo a caminar a su lado. 

"Para la noche" dice como si fuera obvio. "Tú cocinas yo llevo el postre" sonríe. 

"No me gusta el helado" hace una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Qué?". Lo mira como si dos cabezas le hubieran crecido de su cuello. 

"Bueno, no mucho, prefiero las paletas de agua" 

"¿Qué pasa contigo?". Frunce el ceño. "De todas formas traje una caja de paletas para Fred, puedes tomar una, no lo notará". Come su helado mientras vuelven tranquilamente a la casa. 

****

Hardy cocina con Fred en su sillita dibujando con unos crayones sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras Ellie está ordenando la casa, su habitación y la de su hijo, no tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo ahora, apenas se está acomodando a este nuevo tipo de vida sola sin nadie que la ayude. Hardy le dice que todavía hay tiempo para la cena, que haga lo que tenga que hacer que él se encarga de Fred, que resulta ser el niño más tranquilo que conoce, bueno, el único en realidad. 

Cenan en un silencio cómodo, solo se escucha el ruido de Fred comiendo la pasta con las manos, manchando toda su cara de rojo, eso hace reir a Ellie y Hardy sonríe al verla reír, ya no lo hace tan a menudo. 

Hardy lava los platos mientras Miller baña a Fred antes de dormir, ella no quiere que él haga eso, quiere lavarlos más tarde, ya suficiente que había cocinado, pero Hardy insiste y ella se da por vencida y ducha a su sucio hijo rápidamente. 

"Bueno creo que ya debo irme" dice Hardy mirando la hora, ambos están mirando la televisión frente al sofá.

"¿Tienes donde quedarte?". 

"Ehm, no. El hotel tendrá una habitac.." 

"Quédate" le dice y teme que su voz haya sonado como una súplica. 

"¿Estás segura?" pregunta sin moverse de su lugar. 

"Si". Gira la cabeza para mirarlo. "Solo para dormir". Le advierte y él rodea los ojos, solo para molestarla. 

Se quedan en el salón un poco más, Hardy come otra paleta y Ellie termina su chocolate, hablan un poco de Daisy pero también de películas y libros, y de cosas normales que era lo que Ellie más deseaba, hablar de cualquier otra cosa que no sea Joe. 

Al tiempo suben a la habitación, ella nunca lo aclara pero él supone que van a dormir juntos y tiene razón porque ella no lo echa cuando él entra detrás de ella.

"Quemé toda la ropa de hombre". Explica abriendo la puerta de su armario. "Pero puedo darte mi remera de Queen" se la tira y él la atrapa en el aire. 

Es una remera blanca muy gastada con el logo de Queen en el pecho. 

"Miller esto es 2 tallas más grande que la tuya" le dice abriendo la remera. Era demasiado grande para ella. 

"Me gusta la ropa grande" alza los hombros y toma su propio pijama cuadrille. 

"¿Y para abajo?" 

"Tus calzoncillos, no seas quisquilloso" se queja entrando al baño, Hardy suspira y se cambia dejando la ropa doblada sobre una silla que hay en la esquina. 

Ambos se acuestan mirando hacia el techo y luego de unos momentos Ellie se gira para mirarlo. 

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Tu me invitaste a dormir". Gira para mirarla también. 

"¡No, me refiero aquí!".

Él frunce el ceño. "¿Quieres que me vaya?". 

"No, Jesús. Conmigo quiero decir, podrías haber buscado tu papel, decir hola e irte, pero en su lugar te quedaste conmigo. ¿Por qué?".

"¿Por qué no preguntaste eso directamente? Era mucho más fácil" suspira con una sonrisa y ella golpea su hombro. 

"Vamos, dime". Lo apresura. 

"No lo sé" admite. "Te extrañaba, supongo. No volvimos a vernos y yo… te extrañaba…”

Ellie se siente un poco conmovida. 

“Ya se que nada cambió". Hardy continua antes de que ella pueda hablar. "Todo sigue igual a la última vez sin embargo… necesitaba verte" 

"No todo sigue igual" dice Ellie y él frunce el ceño. "De hecho hay algo más que no había antes"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunta confundido. 

"Estoy embarazada" 


	5. Chapter 5

Se produce un silencio donde Hardy la mira atónito, su boca se abre pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Busca los ojos de Ellie en la oscuridad de la habitación, puede notar que están brillosos y ve cómo su labio inferior comienza a temblar suavemente. Cierra la boca, y traga. 

"¿Qué?". Es la primera cosa estúpida, que sale de sus labios. 

"Ya escuchaste" suspira con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lo segundo que Hardy hace es abrazarla, la atrae a sus brazos y ella entierra la cabeza en su pecho. 

"No sé porqué estoy llorando" su voz sale amortiguada por la remera, está cansada de mojar su ropa con lágrimas. 

"Está bien". Acaricia su cabello suavemente. "¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta preocupado, cuando su llanto ya no se escucha. 

"Horrible".

"¿Y físicamente?".

"Bastante bien, solo tengo algunas nauseas y mucha hambre".

"¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?".

"Hoy".

"¿Hoy?".

"Estaba llorando en el baño con la prueba positiva cuando me llegó tu mensaje".

"Dios, Miller, ni siquiera tuviste tiempo de pensarlo" susurra. 

Ellie se mueve de su pecho para poder mirarlo, y quedan uno frente a otro a pocos centímetros de distancia. 

"No me preguntaste si es tuyo".

"¿Es mío?".

"No lo sé ". Niega con la cabeza. "Él y yo… estuvimos juntos el día antes de que sepa la verdad… maldito hijo de puta". Pensar en él y en su última noche juntos le da mucho asco. Pensar en todo lo que él había hecho y ella no sabía la destroza. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y puede sentir cómo las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. 

"Está bien, todo estará bien". Limpia sus lágrimas suavemente. 

"Nada está bien" dice cómo si fuera obvio. 

La gente le sigue diciendo que todo estará bien, su hermana le sigue diciendo que todo estará bien, su madre, su psicóloga, pero nada parece estar mejorando.

“Estoy embarazada, Hardy”. Las lágrimas desaparecen y la furia toma el control. "Y ni siquiera sé quién es el padre. ¿Cómo esto va a terminar bien?". 

No sabe qué decir, él realmente no sabe si todo estará bien y ella no necesita mentiras ahora, necesita compañía. La vuelve abrazar, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

"Quizás deba terminarlo" susurra ella pero él la escucha, se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de que él se tire hacia atrás para mirarla.

"Si es lo que quieres".

"¿Lo dices enserio?". 

"Lo que sea que decidas, yo te acompaño". Le asegura sin dejar de mirarla, trata de darle una sonrisa que se parece más a una mueca. 

Ella hace la misma mueca que espera que sea una sonrisa y respira hondo limpiando sus lágrimas. "Estoy tan cansada, Hardy". 

"Lo sé". El acaricia su mejilla suavemente con sus nudillos. 

"No podré hacerlo. Apenas puedo con Fred, ¿qué haré sola con otro bebé?". 

"No estarás sola". Susurra. 

"Tom me odia, apenas soporta estar conmigo, Lucy no me ayudará…"

"Yo, Miller, yo no te dejaré sola". Dice con seguridad. 

Ellie alza las cejas sorprendida. “¿Estás dispuesto a tener un hijo conmigo?”. Pregunta como si estuviera loco y se sienta en la cama frente a él. "Debo recordarte que ni siquiera sé si es tuyo".

"Si decides conservarlo y es mio lo criaré como lo hice con Daisy, estaré para ti y para él y si no es mío, también lo haré” lo dice con una liviandad que asusta. Hardy solo está tratando de sonar tranquilo para no asustar a Ellie pero por dentro está aterrado, nunca ha pensando en la idea de tener otro hijo. 

Su liviandad aterra a Ellie.

"¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera te conozco, Alec. Dios ni siquiera te llamo por tu nombre…¡Ni siquiera somos algo nosotros!”. Su voz se vuelve cada vez más aguda y tiene miedo de quedarse sin aire. 

"Está bien hablemos de eso" dice Hardy sentándose en la cama y estirando el brazo para prender la luz del velador. La habitación se ilumina y ambos se sienten más expuestos. Como si ahora la conversación se volviera real. 

Los ojos de Ellie se abren, sorprendida por su arrebato y él pregunta "¿Tú que quieres? Porque me pides explicaciones a mi pero no me dices por qué me dejaste dormir aquí. ¿Tu que quieres?".

Ella lo mira sin saber que decir, no está preparada para esta conversación, no está preparada para ninguna conversación. 

"No lo sé… no sé que quiero, no sé qué siento…”

“Por mi, Ellie”. Apenas puede mirarla a los ojos. “¿Sientes algo por mi? ¿Por qué estoy en esta cama contigo ahora? ¿Es solo porque soy tu único amigo… O…” no se atreve a terminar la pregunta, ya suficiente avergonzado se siente. 

“No es solo por eso” dice ella cuando ve que él no continúa. “Yo…” suspira pasando una mano por su cabello. "Mi vida es un desastre, Hardy. Todo lo que dijiste hoy era cierto, apenas recuerdo que debo alimentarme, no duermo más de 5 horas, la semana pasada estuve sin bañarme 3 días antes de notarlo. No tengo amigos, mi mejor amiga me odia, mi hermana intenta lo mejor que puede, mi madre sonríe y hace como si todo estuviera bien esperando que eso me ayude. No lo hace. Y cada vez que creo que toque fondo, descubro que ése no es el fondo, que hay más. Y dentro de toda esta oscuridad estás tú, que eres lo menos desastre que tengo en este momento” 

Ellie respira y busca su mirada, necesita que él entienda todo lo que siente y no puede decir. “Y me gusta estar contigo, aunque sea a la distancia. Eres lo único que me hace reír estos días, aparte de las payasadas de Fred. Hablar contigo es como una ruleta rusa pero feliz porque nunca sé cuándo me llegará un mensaje tuyo pero cuando me llega me hace muy feliz” Sus mejillas se ponen coloradas. 

Hardy la mira un poco atónito todavía pero una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. "A mi también me gustas y me gustaría verte más seguido… así deba viajar 3 horas para verte, quiero… estar contigo". 

Miller lo mira y niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, cómo puede quererla ahora, cómo alguien puede querer estar con ella ahora, mientras todo a su alrededor se desmorona aquí está él, ofreciéndole una mano. 

"Será difícil". 

Hardy asiente. "Lo sé”. Sin embargo la mira y está dispuesto hacerlo, no puede creer lo que va a decir pero lo dice. “Pero si me dejas… si tu también quieres, quiero hacer esto contigo. Te aseguro, no estarás sola". 

Ellie no sabe qué contestar, son demasiadas cosas qué pensar, qué decidir, qué tener en cuenta. Pero lo mira a los ojos y sabe que está siendo sincero. Este hombre loco realmente le está ofreciendo criar un bebé juntos. 

“¿Realmente te gusto tanto?” pregunta tratando de respirar. “Toda colorada, hinchada y fea”.

Él se ríe suavemente y se adelanta con la intención de besar su mejilla pero cuando Ellie lo ve acercarse se adelanta encontrando sus labios a mitad de camino, creyendo que ese era su objetivo. Hardy no se queja y le devuelve el beso poniendo una mano en su mejilla. 

Se separan luego de unos segundos y ella apoya su frente contra la suya. 

"Qué pasará cuando la gente se entere, los periodistas, los abogados". Un pensamiento llega a su cabeza y se lleva una mano a la boca. "Dirán que fue planeado. Que ambos incriminamos a mi marido apropósito para tapar nuestra relación. Dios me echarán la culpa a mi, yo soy la que engañé…" 

Ellie comienza a divagar y Hardy pone dos manos en sus hombros para que lo mire. 

"Miller. Respira". Ella tarda un segundo en enfocar sus ojos y poder mirarlo. "Joe confesó. Tenemos su propia voz. Nadie nos quitará eso". 

Ella asiente lentamente recordando que tiene razón. Hardy busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. 

"Creo que debes pensar solo en ti y en lo que quieres” dice suavemente tocando su mejilla con su mano libre. “¿Quieres tener otro hijo?"

Miller lo mira, él realmente quiere su opinión, corre la mirada y ve sus dedos entrelazados, su primer pensamiento es que no, su vida está muy arruinada ahora como para traer a otro niño a esta mierda, no puede arriesgarse a arruinar la vida de otro hijo. 

"No" admite luego de unos segundos de silencio sin mirarlo a los ojos. 

"Entonces solo eso importa" le asegura apretando su mano. 

"¿Tú me acompañaras?" pregunta asustada. 

"Por supuesto que sí" dice y la abraza, ella lo abraza de vuelta y él entierra la nariz en su cabello “Tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré aquí” le asegura. 

****

A la mañana siguiente Hardy se levanta con algo tocando su nariz, al abrir los ojos ve a Fred parado frente a él. Tiene puesto su pijama y está abrazando un oso de peluche amarillo.

"Hola" sonríe Fred. 

"Buen dia, chico" susurra Hardy, mira a Ellie y ella sigue dormida en su pecho. No quiere despertarla, bastante le costó dormir y sabe lo mucho que necesita descansar. 

"Hambre" 

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunta y él asiente. 

Lentamente apoya a Ellie en la almohada y sale de la cama. Busca sus pantalones que dejó doblados en la silla. Fred se ríe de Hardy cuando casi se cae tratando de ponerse los pantalones rápido, él pone un dedo en sus labios para que haga silencio. El niño asiente y se queda callado apretando su peluche. 

Cuando termina toma la mano de Fred y salen juntos cerrando la puerta muy despacio. 

"¿Qué desayunas?" pregunta subiendo a Fred en su sillita, ya no recuerda que desayunan los niños de dos años. 

"Leche" 

"Por supuesto que sí". Abre la heladera y encuentra cajas de leche especiales para niños. Mientras la pone a calentar busca las galletas que ayer compraron juntos pero cuando las encuentras se le ocurre una idea mejor. 

"¿Quieres waffles?" pregunta dándose vuelta para mirarlo y Fred aplaude, lo toma como un si. 

Hardy toma la harina y la leche y comienza a batir en un bol. "¿Dormiste bien?' le pregunta y Fred mira atento a cómo bate ignorando su pregunta. 

"Leche" dice Fred cuando Hardy le da la leche tibia en su vaso especial. "Soplar" le explica Fred mientras sopla su taza como le enseñó su mamá. 

"Muy bien, si debes soplar" dice Hardy controlando los waffles. 

"¿Mami?" pregunta sorbiendo la leche. Hardy se sorprende que no haya preguntado por ella antes, pero luego recuerda que Fred era un niño bastante independiente. 

"Durmiendo". Pone los waffles en un plato y busca un poco de miel. 

Hardy le entrega tenedores pero Fred lo toma con sus dos manos y se lo lleva a la boca, eso en realidad es lo más indicado para un niño pequeño. 

"¿Está rico?" 

Fred asiente con la boca llena. 

"Come despacio" le indica por encima de su hombro mientras prepara su taza de té. 

Ellie entra a la cocina y se ríe al ver a su hijo con la cara manchada de miel y a Hardy descalzo, con su pantalón de vestir y la remera gastada de Queen de espaldas preparando té. Se veía ridículo. 

"Buen día". Sonríe. 

"¡Mami!"

"Hola, cariño" besa su cabeza y se sienta a su lado. 

"¿Quieres té?" le pregunta Hardy dándose vuelta para mirarla con una taza en la mano. "No sabía que prepararte" 

"Si, té está bien, por favor". Sonríe. "¿Hiciste waffles?". 

"Rico" dice Fred aplaudiendo emocionado. 

"Sip" dice Hardy orgulloso volviendo con el té. Se sientan uno frente a otro con Fred en medio de ellos. 

"Gracias". Toma la taza. 

"¿Dormiste bien?".

"Sí, ni siquiera sentí cuando te fuiste".

"No fue hace mucho, medio hora, creo".

"¿Fred te despertó?".

"Si". Sonríe. "Primero me asusté".

Ellie se ríe pero enseguida su cara se convierte en asco y sale a correr, Hardy tarda unos segundos pero se levanta y corre detrás de ella, se detiene en el pasillo recordando dónde está el baño pero sigue los ruidos de Miller y la encuentra vomitando con la puerta abierta. 

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta sin saber qué hacer, quiere sentarse a su lado y poner una mano en su espalda pero no está seguro si ella quiere eso.

"Agua" dice respirando hondo antes de volver a vomitar. Hardy corre de nuevo a la cocina, comprueba que Fred no tenga comida en la boca, y vuelve al baño. 

Ellie está sentada frente al inodoro con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

"Olvidé lo horrible que era" murmura tomando el agua que le ofrece Hardy, él se agacha en cuclillas frente a ella.

"¿Te traigo algo más?".

"No, estoy bien". Bebe toda el agua y le da el vaso vacío. "Me iré a bañar. ¿Puedes mirar a Fred por un momento?".

"Sí, por supuesto" le asegura y la deja sola en el baño. 

Hardy y Fred están mirando la televisión en la sala, al parecer Fred es fan de Frozen porque sabe todas las canciones y la mira como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Hardy nunca la ha visto y le parece bastante interesante aunque por momentos deja de ver para mandarle mensajes a Daisy. Cuando se distrae con su celular Fred pone una mano en su brazo y le hace ruidos y señas para que vuelva a mirar la televisión.

_ "Si, bien ¿que haces?" _ pregunta Daisy. 

" _ Vine a Broadchurch por algo del trabajo y pase a saludar a Miller"  _

_ "¿Tu compañera anterior?"  _

_ "Si, ella, estoy viendo Frozen con su hijo" _

_ "Yo la vi con la hermanita de Jo, esta buena"  _

_ "Si, las canciones son buenas, creo que cantaré Let it Go por varias horas" _

_ "same"  _

_ "¿Mañana estás libre? Tenía ganas de verte"  _

_ "No puedo… :( iré a Londres con Jo y Miriam pero el martes ya estoy ¿quieres ir a cenar?" _

_ "Si, me gustaría… :)"  _

_ "Bueno, nos hablamos después :*" _

_ "Estoy tratando de descifrar que es :*" _

_ "¡Es un beso papá!"  _

_ "Ah, ok entonces besos a ti también, te amo"  _

_ "Yo también :*"  _

Hardy sonríe y mete su celular de nuevo en su bolsillo quizás no tienen la mejor relación pero es mejor que antes. 

Escucha el ruido de la puerta y frunce el ceño pero antes de poder levantarse ve entrar a Tom. 

"¡Tom!" balbucea Fred levantando los brazos de alegría por un momento antes de volver a mirar la televisión.

"¿Hardy? ¿Qué haces aquí?" frunce el ceño.

"Tom". Hardy se levanta. "Tu madre se está bañando, estoy mirando a Fred". Señala al niño en el sofá. 

"Esta bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunta molesto. Hardy trata de no suspirar, el chico ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo y está enojado con todos. 

"Vine al pueblo a buscar un papel en la comisaría y pasé a ver a tu madre" le explica 

"¿Un sábado?".

Hardy asiente. 

"Mira mira" dice Fred tocando su pierna y señalando la televisión. 

"Si, Fred" dice Hardy revolviendo su cabello "Tu madre ya habrá salido del baño"

"Solo vine a buscar un poco de ropa" alza los hombros despreocupado.

"¿No quieres verla?".

Lo mira como diciendo 'a ti que mierda te importa' pero no dice nada. 

"Ella te extraña". 

Tom rodea los ojos. "Subiré por mi ropa" y se va. Hardy suspira y se vuelve a sentar junto a Fred. 

Ellie tarda mucho en bajar y Tom tampoco baja por lo que Hardy supone que se quedaron hablando, Frozen termina y Fred comienza a señalar la tele por lo que Hardy entiende que debe ponerla de nuevo, cuando lo hace el niño ríe así que lo toma como un sí. 

Unos minutos después Ellie baja y llama a Hardy a la cocina. 

"Convencí a Tom para que se quede a almorzar…" dice sin poder ocultar su emoción "pero… creo que lo mejor será que te vayas". 

"Si, por supuesto" dice entendiendo completamente. 

"Lo siento". Se lamenta con un poco de vergüenza pero todo está muy frágil con Tom y sabe que almorzar todos juntos no haría ningún bien. "Te llamaré luego, todavía necesitamos hablar". 

Hardy asiente y vuelve a la sala para despedirse de Fred. Le dice adiós con la mano pero para su sorpresa Fred corre hacia él y abraza sus piernas. Hardy sonríe divertido y se agacha de cuclillas para estar a su altura. "Se bueno con tu madre, está bien? Hazla reír". Toca su nariz y se levanta. Fred asiente divertido y vuelve a ver la televisión. 

Ellie los mira desde lejos y luego lo acompaña hasta la puerta. 

"Por favor, llámame" dice él cuando ambos están en el marco de la puerta. 

"Lo haré". Le asegura y le da una pequeña sonrisa. 

"Ruleta rusa feliz". Murmura él y ella frunce el ceño hasta que recuerda que eso es lo que le dijo anoche. Ellie se ríe y asiente. 

"Nos vemos, luego". Hardy se adelanta, besa su mejilla y se va rápidamente antes de que pueda decir algo. 

Ellie se queda parada allí en la puerta por un momento hasta que escucha a Tom bajar por las escaleras. 

****

A Hardy le hubiera gustado poder acompañarla a la cita en la clínica pero ella le dijo que no era necesario, podía ir sola en tren, solo tenía que hablar con un médico, firmar su consentimiento y que le den una fecha. No era necesario que vayan los 2 por eso. De todas maneras él quería estar presente de alguna forma y se ofreció a cuidar a Fred. Ellie acepta, sólo porque no quiere levantar sospechas con su hermana y su niñera de confianza esta de viaje. 

***

"Pensé que llegarías más tarde" es lo primero que dice Ellie cuando abre la puerta de su casa y Hardy está del otro lado con una mochila negra en su hombro. 

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Se burla y ella rodea los ojos dejándola pasar. 

"¿Fred se quedó con tu hermana?" Pregunta siguiéndola hacia la cocina. 

"Sí, él y Tom se quedaron con ella". 

"¿Lucy lo sabe?". Se sienta en la mesa mientras ve como pone agua a calentar. 

"No, le dije que necesitaba descansar y me iba a Londres por 2 días. Se burló diciendo que no iba a descansar allí pero aceptó cuidar a Fred". Suspira y gira para verlo. "Amo a mi hermana pero nunca le diría la verdad, es una chismosa y lo que menos necesito es que alguien se entere. Dios por algo me estoy yendo a Londres"

Él asiente con compresión. "¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunta suavemente. 

"Estoy nerviosa" admite mirándolo. "Hoy las náuseas estuvieron mejor, ahora solo tengo mucho sueño"

"Es temprano" dice mirando su reloj. "Puedes dormir un rato si quieres". 

"No, estoy bien". Hace un gesto con la mano. 

"¿Quieres comer algo antes de salir?" 

"No… solo… ya quiero que pase". 

Hardy se levanta lentamente de la silla y camina hacia ella. Se para a su lado y torpemente pasa un brazo por sus hombros, ella sonríe y se apoya en su costado. 

Llegan a Londres al mediodía y antes de ir a la clínica alquilan una habitación de hotel donde dejan sus cosas. Podrían volver en el día pero por precaución prefieren pasar 2 días aquí, por si algo sale mal. 

"¿Lo hiciste alguna vez?". 

"Nunca". Suspira. "Acompañé a una amiga en la universidad, todo salió bien" 

"Todo saldrá bien también" le asegura abriendo la puerta. 

Entran y se sientan juntos en la sala de espera, ella completa los formularios mientras Hardy juega con sus manos, mirando alrededor, hay otra pareja pero en su mayoría mujeres solas o acompañadas de otras mujeres. 

Ellie entra sola, casi temblando y lo único que puede hacer Hardy es mirarla. 

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa pero se le hace interminable. Solo tiene que esperar y la espera lo hace pensar y sus pensamientos terminan en Ellie. En su relación, en cómo todo parece tan simple y complicado a la vez, en como cuando están solos en la habitación son dos personas distintas y en la luz del día apenas se tocan. Cómo actúa torpemente porque nunca sabe si abrazarla o no ya que ella parece resistente al contacto. Y a pesar de que hace una semana él le dijo que quería intentarlo y ella dijo cosas lindas sobre él, no volvieron hablar de eso. Y no puede hablar de esto con ella ahora, Ellie tiene mucho con lo que lidiar como para plantearle estas cosas, lo que menos necesita ahora es una relación, lo único que puede hacer es acompañarla en lo que necesite y asegurarle que no está sola. 

Cuando sale se ve un poco pálida y Hardy se levanta inmediatamente para encontrarse con ella. Ellie le da una pequeña sonrisa y estira su mano para tomar la suya. Hardy no lo duda y toma su mano. 

"¿Estás bien?". Pregunta suavemente, acercándose más. 

"Sí". Le asegura apretando su mano. "Solo estoy cansada". 

"Vamos así descansas un rato". 

Caminan juntos hacia la recepción donde la chica le dice cosas que ya le había dicho su médico y que ella misma leyó antes de venir, que es posible tener náuseas o vómitos por 24hs y un poco de sangrado por 2 semanas, si era mucho debía volver inmediatamente. 

El hotel queda a pocas cuadras y caminan juntos. Ellie se da cuenta que sus manos siguen entrelazadas pero no se aleja, es la primera vez que caminan tomados de las manos. 

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?". Pregunta un poco nervioso y ella lo mira. 

"Me durmieron y cuando me levanté ya había pasado todo" 

"Que bueno" 

"Sí". Respira aliviada. "La mayoría eran chicas jóvenes, sentí… vieja" 

"Tú eres joven" dice rápidamente. 

Ella rodea los ojos. "Al lado de ellas parecía una vieja, todas estaban igual de asustadas que yo… me miraban como si tuviera experiencia… no sabía qué decirles". 

Hardy aprieta su mano y acaricia suavemente su pulgar. 

"Lo único que sé es que quiero ser mejor madre para Tom y Fred. Ellos me necesitan ahora más que nunca y debo… debo pensar en ellos primero". Mira hacia adelante sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Doblan en la esquina y pueden ver su hotel a media cuadra. 

Hardy la mira. "Lo eres, Miller, eres una gran madre".

"Mi hijo no me habla más de 2 horas, Hardy" le dice mientras él abre la puerta. "Tuve que convencerlo solo para que se quede almorzar" 

"Es chico y ha pasado por mucho, ya entrará en razón". Caminan de la mano hacia el ascensor. 

"No entiendo qué le pasa, dice que no me echa la culpa y sin embargo parece que me odia". Toca el botón del ascensor. "Como si fuera mi culpa atraparlo o… tardar en darme cuenta" 

"No es tu culpa". La mira para asegurarse que lo entienda. Ella no lo mira. "Nunca lo fue".

Ellie no dice nada y Hardy abre la puerta de su habitación. 

"No sé qué quiere de mí. Sería más fácil si… no sé, me gritara. Me diría que me odia, algo que me haga saber que hice mal, qué hacer para arreglarlo". Ellie suelta su mano y tira su bolso sobre la silla mientras él deja las llaves a un costado y se saca su abrigo. 

"No creo que hayas hecho nada malo, creo que como padres nunca sabemos qué hacer y menos en situaciones como estas". 

Ellie se sienta en la cama y se quita un zapato con la ayuda del otro pie. Mira sus pies desnudos y puede sentir la mirada de Hardy desde su lugar en la puerta. 

"¿Y si nunca me perdona?". Levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Él se acerca a ella. 

"Yo pensé lo mismo con Daisy, todavía lo pienso, hemos rehecho nuestra relación pero… lleva un tiempo".

Ellie asiente y se quita el suéter dejándolo a un costado. 

"¿Me puedes alcanzar mi bolso?". Le pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama y se desabrocha los pantalones. Suspira de alivio, debía haber llevado algo menos apretado que un jean, se siente muy hinchada, como cuando está por menstruar. 

Él hace lo que le pide rápidamente.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?". Pregunta mientras ella se pone su pantalón de pijama. 

"No, quiero dormir un rato". Le da la espalda para quitarse la remera y el corpiño. Hardy gira para no incomodarla y busca su bolso. Se acuerda que trajo algunos archivos para leer, podría hacer eso mientras ella duerme. 

"¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?". Ellie pregunta cuando termina de ponerse su pijama y gira para encontrarse con su espalda. "No quiero dormir sola". 

Hardy gira para mirarla. "Claro" le da una media sonrisa y se quita los zapatos, ella abre las sábanas y se mete en la cama. Desde ahí observa como se quita su suéter y desabrocha los puños de su camisa. 

"No se te ocurra meterte a la cama con los jeans puestos". Le advierte con seriedad y él se ríe antes de quitárselos y meterse a la cama. 

"¿Realmente vas a dormir con camisa?". Se acerca a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. 

"Tú vas a dormir, yo no voy a dormir". Pasa un brazo por sus hombros y ella se acomoda en su pecho. Puede escuchar el latido irregular de su corazón. 

"¿Y qué harás? Mirar el techo dramáticamente por horas". 

Él se ríe y besa su cabeza. Ella sonríe al escuchar su risa.

Se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo, un silencio cómodo, uno que Ellie no siente en mucho tiempo. Esa paz con otra persona que no sea Joe. Y ni siquiera con Joe tenía esto en el último tiempo. L uego del nacimiento de Fred las cosas se habían vuelto un poco difíciles, como lo es volver a tener un bebé en la casa, las vacaciones aligeraron un poco las cosas y Ellie creyó que todo iba a volver como antes, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Ellie todavía tiene otra decisión que tomar, una que sabe que va a lastimar a ambos, pero sabe que es lo mejor. Pero por ahora, se acomoda en su pecho dejando que la abraza por un rato más. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ellie se levanta con un poco de dolor de estómago, y Hardy le alcanza un ibuprofeno y una bolsa de agua caliente que ella había traído desde su casa. Leyó demasiados artículos durante la semana como para no venir preparada. Él controla su fiebre poniendo una mano en su frente, aunque ella le dice que no está caliente. Tiene razón. 

"¿Te sientes mejor?". 

"Si". Bosteza. “Estoy empezando a tener hambre”.

“Estoy seguro que hay algunas papas esperandote. Puedo ir a conseguirlas si no quieres salir”. Se ofrece. Sabe que Ellie puede hacer su vida normal tan pronto como se sienta preparada pero él se quedaría más tranquilo si ella pertenece en la cama un poco más.

Ella sonríe y asiente. "Sí, eso me gustaría". 

Mientras él sale a comprar su cena ella prende la televisión y toma su teléfono para llamar a sus niños. Lucy dice que está preparando la cena con Tom, y que Fred está mirando Frozen con Ollie. Intenta hablar con Tom pero le dice que justo está ocupado. Prefiere no hablar con Fred para que no la extrañe y pida por ella. 

"¿La paz de Londres está funcionando?". Su hermana se burla. 

"¿Qué?" Dice Ellie confundida y luego recuerda su excusa. "Oh, sí, sí. Disculpa, todavía estoy un poco dormida". 

"Así que literalmente fuiste a descansar". 

"Si. ¿Por qué te mentiría?". 

"Oh, no lo se… pensé que tenías una cita". Susurra la última parte. 

"Por favor dime que no está Tom cerca tuyo" dice pasando una mano por su frente. 

"No". Se ríe. "Se fue al baño. Pero enserio, no estás con ningún hombre secreto, verdad?".

"No, Lucy, no estoy con ningún hombre secreto" dice cansada.

"Y si fuera así me lo dirías, ¿verdad?". 

"Si, Lucy". Miente con el mismo tono cansado y suspira. "¿Realmente crees que podría estar con un hombre en este momento?". 

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero creo que sí te vendría bien". Se ríe y Ellie rodea los ojos. 

"Dudo que un hombre quiera a la esposa de un asesino".

"Oh, bueno, siempre hay fetichistas". 

"¡Lucy!". Se queja pero se ríe sin poder evitarlo. "Hablando en serio… este no es el momento, ¿verdad?". 

"¡Omg! ¿Enserio hay un hombre?"

"¡No! Es solo hipotético". 

"No lo dirías si no existiera". 

"Dios, Lucy. No hay nadie, estoy aquí sola en la cama del hotel imaginando cosas" dice enojada. 

"Está bien, está bien, solo me estoy burlando de ti". La tranquiliza. "Volviendo a tu pregunta, no creo que haya un momento. Si se da se da". 

Ellie suspira. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. 

"Estamos hablando de tener sexo con un desconocido, no casarte, mujer". 

"¿Por qué un desconocido? En ningún momento dijimos eso". 

"Ohhh ¿es alguien que conozca?" Pregunta divertida.

"¡Ya te dije que no hay nadie!".

Lucy se ríe. "De verdad, El, si conoces a alguien que te gusta, llevatelo a la cama. No pienses tanto, no es como si fueras a tener algo serio, nadie necesita eso". 

Ese es el problema. Si se arriesga con Hardy quiere que sea serio, no quiere verlo una vez al mes, mantenerlo escondido, verificar que días no está Tom para invitarlo a dormir. Él no se merece eso. No se merece una mujer que todavía sigue llorando por los horrores cometidos por su ex, un ex que en el fondo todavía ama. 12 años de matrimonio no se borran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque ahora haya más odio que amor. 

"¿Ellie, sigues ahí?". Pregunta cuando Ellie se queda en silencio por mucho tiempo. 

"Eh, si, si, nos vemos, te aviso cuando esté de vuelta. Por favor, mantén vivos a mis hijos hasta que llegue". 

"Tranquila, estaremos bien". Le asegura antes de colgar. 

Hardy llega pocos minutos después y ambos comen en la cama, él, por supuesto, cena una ensalada y cuida no volcar nada en la cama mientras ella come con la mano dejando restos de comida por todos lados. 

"No me mires así, luego tendemos la cama" dice con la boca llena y Hardy no puede molestarse con ella. Niega la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

Se van a dormir poco después de la cena, ambos están cansados, ha sido un día largo y lo único que quieren es dormir apropiadamente. 

"Estaba pensando" comienza Ellie, está acostada boca abajo abrazando a su almohada. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Hardy apoyando una mejilla en la almohada. "Podríamos fingir ser turistas mañana". 

"¿Qué?" Pregunta divertido. Él está acostado de costado con una mano debajo de su mejilla. 

"Podemos levantarnos temprano y recorrer Londres como si fuéramos turistas. Solo tú y yo". 

Él piensa un segundo y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. "Me parece una idea brillante. Incluso podemos fingir que somos otras personas". 

Ellie se ríe. "¡Si! Por solo un día, hacer una burbuja sobre nosotros dos, detener todo lo que pasa alrededor antes de volver..." su voz se desvanece para el final de la oración. Lentamente la sonrisa se borra de su rostro. 

Ambos se miran con tristeza. En el fondo saben lo que esto significa. Es un adiós. Un último día. Un último día para probar todo lo que podían haber tenido, todo lo que podría ser si las cosas no fueran como son. 

Ellie estira su mano y toca su mejilla con sus nudillos suavemente. Hardy cierra los ojos y respira, cuando los abre están brillosos. 

"Ellie…" susurra con tristeza, sea lo que sea que va a decir no quiere escucharlo porque no hay forma que no sea doloroso.

"No podemos volver a vernos, Alec". Habla antes de que él pueda continuar.

Él cierra los ojos de nuevo porque oír su nombre salir de sus labios lo toma por sorpresa. 

"No puedo hacer esto ahora… siento tantas cosas que no puedo manejar y ahora no puedo pensar en ti". Su labio tiembla y siente las lágrimas pinchar en sus ojos. "Necesito pensar en mis hijos, ellos me necesitan". 

Hardy abre los ojos y le da a Ellie una sonrisa triste, pone una mano encima de su mano que está sobre su mejilla.

"Lo se". Murmura. "Necesitas más tiempo" 

"No puedo asegurarte cuando tiempo, ese es el problema". Una lágrima cae por su mejilla. "No puedo pedirte que me esperes mientras arreglo mi vida, no sería justo". 

Hardy piensa que la esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario. "¿Aún puedo ser tu amigo?". No se ha sentido tan vulnerable en mucho tiempo pero no le importa. "Si no quieres volver a verme en ningún sentido lo entenderé pero realmente me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo". 

Ellie siente que algo dentro de ella se rompe al escuchar su voz y puede sentir las lágrimas de Hardy mojar sus dedos. 

"Oh, Alec. Pensé que quizás era difícil para ti y preferías no verme nunca más". 

"No podría no volver a verte". Susurra. 

"Entonces si, podemos seguir siendo amigos". Usa su pulgar para limpiar sus lágrimas. "Lo siento, siento estar tan rota como para no ser lo que necesitas". 

"Oh, no digas eso" dice molesto. "Eres lo que eres y te quiero por eso. Nos conocimos en un mal momento, eso es todo". 

"Ojalá te hubiera conocido antes" confiesa con tristeza. 

Hardy piensa lo mismo, ojalá no hubieran pasado tantas otras cosas pero aquí están, rotos, en una habitación en Londres, tratando, al menos por un día, de no estar tan rotos. 

"Bueno". Respira Hardy. "Esto es lo que hay". Toma su mano y la besa. 

Ella usa su mano libre para limpiar sus lágrimas y respira hondo.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?" Pregunta Ellie. 

Se acomodan para dormir abrazados, creyendo que es la última vez que va a suceder. Sin saber todas las cosas que vienen por delante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin llegamos a la temporada 2. Espero haberla explicado lo mejor posible.

Y la vida sigue. Ellie comienza a ir a la psicóloga con más frecuencia, tiene ataques de ansiedad, es su mayoría antes de dormir cuando por fin se queda quieta y su mente piensa en todas las cosas que no quiere pensar, pero son más controlables. Tom sigue sin hablarle y ahora está peor, pasa todos los días en casa de Lucy y ella tiene que ir a verlo pero ni así logra que le hable. Fred comienza a preguntar por su padre y Ellie no sabe qué decir, simplemente lo ignora pero cada vez se vuelve más insistente, hasta que un día le dice "se fue". Fred realmente no entiende lo que quiere decir y Ellie se pone a llorar frente a su hijos menor.

Los días son iguales. Se levanta en una casa que detesta y que no es suya, que no es en la que convivió con un asesino ya que todavía no se siente lista para volver ahí y menos sola. Va a un trabajo que no le produce ninguna emoción, busca a su hijo de la guardería, cocina algo horrible, cena y se va a dormir. Repite eso todos los días.

Los meses pasan y hay días mejores que otros, días donde Ellie se siente fuerte y capaz de todo y días donde sólo quiere llorar. Pero sigue adelante porque no tiene mucho más que hacer. Trata de juntar los pedazos rotos y seguir.

A veces habla con Hardy, menos, pero hablan. Sigue siendo como una ruleta rusa de la felicidad y cada vez que recibe un mensaje suyo sonríe un poco. Hasta que él no le manda mensajes durante un mes entero y de repente se aparece en su casa.

Ellie abre la puerta con Fred en brazos. Él está del otro lado con su traje sin corbata y una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

"¿Qué haces aquí?". Dice tratando de contener a su hijo menor que le estira los brazos a Hardy.

Él lo mira confundido pero toma a Fred de Ellie torpemente y lo pone en su cadera.

"Traje algo para ti, en realidad" le dice al niño y le da la bolsa. Fred saca de ella, con ayuda de Hardy, un Olaf de peluche.

"Olaf". Grita y lo abraza.

Hardy sonríe. "Sabía que te gustaría" dice satisfecho y mira a Ellie, ella lo mira desconfiada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para eso?".

Hardy suspira. "En realidad vengo a alquilar una casa. Acabo de firmar el contrato".

"¿Te quedarás aquí?". Su voz sale aguda y da un paso atrás dejándolo entrar.

"Sí, por un tiempo". La sigue hacia la cocina.

Ellie lo mira confundida, siente que hay algo más que no le está diciendo. Sin embargo no presiona.

Luego de beber algo van a caminar a la playa los 3, no hablan de nada en particular y se detienen cuando Fred quiere armar castillos de arena. Hardy se queja de la arena y Ellie le dice "Qué esperas estamos en una playa, Sherlock".

Ella juega con su hijo mientras Hardy los observa, Fred le encarga la difícil tarea de cuidar a Olaf y él se queda con el peluche en su regazo evitando que le caiga mucha arena. Juegan hasta que Fred se cansa, Hardy lo alza y lo carga todo el camino de vuelta a la casa. Cuando llegan él está completamente dormido en su hombro.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?".

"No, lo mejor será que me vaya".

Unos días después ella va a conocer su nueva casa, él no la invita, ella toca la puerta con la excusa de que estaba caminando por ahí. Él no le cree pero la deja pasar. Beben té en el sofá y la mañana pasa rápido. Ella se está por ir cuando Hardy se ofrece a prepararle el almuerzo y ella se queda. Es la primera vez que pasan tanto tiempo juntos y solos desde Londres y es como si ese día no hubiera pasado, como si realmente hubieran sido los personajes que se inventaron y no ellos. Ellie piensa que así era mejor. Ser amigos y no volver a confundir las cosas.

Hablan la mañana de la audiencia de Joe pero Ellie no dice mucho, Hardy se preocupa un poco cuando llega tarde y le guarda un asiento. Cuando la mierda de Joe se declara inocente, él quiere tomar su mano pero se resiste, simplemente deja que se vaya y la espera en la puerta del baño. Y cuando no sale entra a buscarla.

La situación con Claire está sobrepasando a Hardy, sabe que no puede hacerlo solo y si alguien va a ayudarlo tiene que ser Ellie. No puede ser nadie más. En el fondo sabe que esto también la va a ayudar a ella. Ellie se involucra en el caso de Hardy, sin siquiera saber tanto, él pide su ayuda y ella va.

Vuelven a verse casi a diario ahora. No han pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde el caso de Danny. Ellie está segura que lo ha superado, que cualquier sentimiento tonto que ha tenido por el idiota de su jefe ha pasado. Hasta que sale con Claire y siguiendo su consejo, y el que su hermana le dio una vez, se acuesta con alguien que no conoce. Y la pasa horrible. Lo que más la sorprende es que no extraña a Joe, sino a Hardy. En todo momento desea estar con Hardy. Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que nada ha pasado, que todavía siente el impulso de correr hacia él y pedirle que la abrace porque no quiere nada más que dormir en sus brazos. Pero el impulso es eso, un impulso y lo entierra tan rápido como llega. Se dice asi misma que es una idiota, que ella misma le aclaró que no podían ser más que amigos y ahora no puede hacer lo contrario.

Al día siguiente, en el juzgado, le cuenta a Hardy su conversación con Claire y le admite que no confía en ella, él le confirma que tampoco confía en Claire y Ellie tiene ganas de golpearlo. ¿Por qué nunca parece confiar en ella por completo? Tiene la intención de hablar con él sobre eso, decirle que le diga toda la verdad o si no ella no va a seguir con esto, pero todo queda en el fondo de su mente cuando la defensa la acusa de tener una aventura con Hardy.

En ese momento siente su estómago caer a sus pies y miente, por supuesto que miente. No puede dejar que eso se sepa, que su hijo lo sepa. Está tan enojada y harta, está harta de que la sigan culpando por todo cuando ella no es la asesina aquí. Esa noche, la noche que atraparon a Joe, su mundo se había dado vuelta y lo único que supo hacer fue buscar apoyo en Hardy. Él fue el único que la sostuvo. No va a sentirse culpable por buscar a Hardy en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Puede sentirse culpable por haber estado con él durante el caso pero sabe muy bien que nada de lo que pasó entre ellos influyó en la búsqueda del asesino.

"¿Por qué tienen un vídeo mío entrando a tu habitación el día que Joe confesó y no de los otros días?". Habían estado en silencio por mucho tiempo sentados en el banco frente al mar hasta que Ellie habló.

"No lo sé". Alza los hombros. "¿Importa?".

Ellie suspira. "No, supongo que no". Se estira hacia atrás en el banco y mira al cielo.

"Siento todo esto" dice por encima de su hombro.

"Bueno, no es tu culpa" su voz sale enojada pero no está enojada con él. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si continuaba el embarazo?" Pregunta en voz baja, más para ella que para él.

"Tu lo dijiste. Esa noche me dijiste que iban a pensar que lo hicimos a propósito. Yo te dije que no, que teníamos su confesión". Suspira. "Tenías razón".

Ellie se ríe sin gracia. "No me entusiasma tener razón ahora".

Él le da una sonrisa triste y se tira hacia atrás como ella. La mira por un momento hasta que dice "¿Quieres concentrarte en mi caso y olvidar todo?".

Ellie gira la cabeza para mirarlo. "Por favor".

La acusación de infidelidad moviliza a Ellie y la deja más insegura respecto a Hardy y a su relación, eso sumado a que no sabe qué sentir. Se pone nerviosa cuando tienen que compartir habitación de hotel, lo que es estúpido luego de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

De todas formas, a la mañana siguiente, Hardy se levanta con Ellie en su pecho abrazándolo como si fuera un salvavidas, él sale de la cama antes de que ella se despierte para no incomodarla. Luego de esa noche Hardy se da cuenta que extraña tener a alguien todas las noches, tener una familia, alguien con quien cenar, con quien hablar, quien abrazar y sabe que Ellie no puede darle eso, y por un momento fugaz pierde la dignidad pensando en volver con Tess, después de todo lo que ella hizo.

Cuando ambos vuelven del viaje y hablan con Ricky, Ellie está decida a resolver este caso. Todo se está hundiendo a su alrededor, están perdiendo evidencia importante en el juicio, hay una posibilidad que su marido asesino sea declarado inocente, Beth sigue sin hablarle, su hijo ni siquiera quiere verla y ella no sabe que mierda siente por Hardy. Entonces lo único que puede hacer ahora es tomar este caso y resolverlo. Necesita tener control sobre algo.

Ellie está acomodando los archivos en la pared con Fred en el sofá cuando Hardy se vuelve a poner el abrigo y camina hacia Fred. El niño no duda en estirar los brazos y Hardy lo alza poniéndolo en su cadera.

"Vamos" le dice a Ellie pasando por su lado y caminando hacia la puerta.

Ellie lo mira confundida y escucha sus pasos saliendo de la casa. "Miller". Le grita.

Ella toma su abrigo y sale detrás de él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?". Camina detrás suyo mirando a su hijo.

"¿No querías ir a las tazas? Vamos a las tazas" dice con seriedad como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

Una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro. "Estas bromeando". Hardy se detiene de golpe y gira para mirarla.

"No, has tenido unos días de mierda. Sé que quieres ir a esta ridícula feria. Así que iremos y luego nos concentramos con el caso".

Ellie se ríe divertida, toma su brazo y continúan caminando juntos hacia los juegos. A su pesar, Hardy se divierte, sobre todo porque Ellie está feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la ve reírse y tener una sonrisa en su rostro por más de un segundo. Todo vale la pena cuando ella se ríe.

Luego de eso ella viene a la casa azul todo el tiempo, a veces sola, a veces con Fred, y se instala en su sofá con cientos de archivos a su alrededor. Él la obliga a dormir más de 4 horas y a comer, ella se queja y la mayoría de las veces lo manda a la mierda pero al final le hace caso. Algunas veces duerme en su cama mientras él se queda cuidando a Fred, y cuando ella se levanta los encuentra a los dos tirados en el suelo jugando con autos o a él leyendo con Fred en su regazo o pegando cosas en la pared con Fred en la cadera.

Cualquier amor que Ellie vuelve a desarrollar por Hardy se desvanece cuando lee su mensaje. Corre al hospital deseando que haya salido vivo de la operación solo para matarlo con sus propias manos, maldito idiota, cómo puede hacerle algo así. Él le da una excusa estúpida por su comportamiento y le pide que lo lleve a su casa. Ellie se niega y deja que Tess se encargue.

Va a visitarlo esa misma noche. Ha sido agotador mudarse de nuevo a su casa con los niños y no quiere más que acostarse en su cama a descansar pero se siente culpable por no llevar a Hardy del hospital a la casa azul entonces pasa a ver cómo está y si necesita algo. Entra a su casa sin tocar y se sorprende cuando encuentra a Tess en el sofá leyendo algunos archivos que ella misma había organizado el día anterior.

"Oh, hola" dice Ellie torpemente y da una mirada rápida a la habitación antes de volver a Tess. Le llama la atención notar que hay juguetes de Fred en el suelo junto al sofá, no recuerda haberlos dejado aquí.

Tess levanta la mirada y alza una ceja al verla allí.

"¿Hardy se encuentra bien?" Pregunta Ellie con una sonrisa, sigue parada junto a la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Está descansando". Sonríe Tess. "Cuando se despierte le aviso que pasaste". Vuelve a los archivos.

Ellie la mira por unos segundos sorprendida y la sonrisa se borra de su rostro. "No, no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas". Se va tan rápido como llega pero con una sensación horrible que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo, celos.

No duerme en toda la noche y apenas sale el sol va a la casa de Claire, no se sorprende cuando no la encuentra allí. Vuelve a la casa azul con la intención de avisarle a Hardy que el collar que siempre creyeron que era de Pippa en realidad es de Claire. Suspira un poco cuando nota que Tess sigue allí y que Hardy está durmiendo pero Ellie no piensa volver a irse así que se sienta en la mesa y se pone a revisar archivos hasta que él se despierta.

Más tarde ese día ella vuelve a la casa, cuando Tess ya se ha ido, y entra sin tocar, todo está en silencio. Lo busca en su habitación y lo encuentra dormido con un archivo en su regazo.

***

Hardy abre los ojos y siente a alguien junto a él. Gira la cabeza y ve a Ellie completamente dormida a su lado, hay unos centímetros entre ellos. Ella duerme con las piernas dobladas y una mano debajo de su mejilla.

"Miller". Pone una mano en su brazos y la mueve suavemente. "Ellie, despierta". Le preocupa un poco que ella esté ahí, teme que algo haya pasado.

Ellie se queja pero abre los ojos lentamente. Ha olvidado dónde está y cuando nota que Hardy la está despertando se preocupa y se sienta rápidamente en la cama. "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza". Se frota los ojos. "¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Todo está bien?"

"Sí, si, tan bien como se puede estar". Trata de moverse con la intención de salir de la cama pero él pone una mano en su brazo.

"Por favor, no te vayas" le ruega. Ellie lo mira unos segundos, por encima de su hombro, se ve débil y cansado.

"Todavía estoy molesta porque no me avisaste de la operación". Dice mientras se vuelve acostar en la cama más cerca de él, sus hombros se chocan.

"No quería preocuparte".

"Esa es una excusa de mierda y lo sabes" gruñe.

"Dios, Miller. Ya pasó". Se pasa una mano por la cara.

"¿Y qué pasaba si morías, eh?". Su voz se quiebra un poco. Él la mira aunque ella sigue mirando hacia adelante. "No puedo seguir el caso sin ti, Hardy".

"Si puedes".

"No". Niega con la cabeza y lo mira "No sería lo mismo".

Él puede ver las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. "Bueno, para tu suerte estoy vivo". Le da una pequeña sonrisa.

"Maldito idiota". Golpea su hombro con el suyo y luego pasa un brazo por sus hombros. Él se acuesta en su pecho pasando un brazo por su estómago.

"El otro dia que me enojé contigo y te tiré las llaves en la cara, estaba tan enojada que deseaba que te agarré otro ataque y ahora...".

"Estoy aquí, Miller. Estoy aquí y por algún milagro estoy bien". Busca su mano y la aprieta.

Ella respira hondo y apoya su mejilla en su cabeza.

"A veces te odio tanto, tonto". Suspira y él sonríe. De cierta forma sabe que esa es su manera de decirle que no lo odia en absoluto.

Se queda en silencio un tiempo y Ellie cree que él está dormido hasta que pregunta.

"¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?".

"No mucho". Bosteza. "Tess ya se había ido cuando volví, iba a ponerme a revisar los archivos pero te veías muy solo aquí y yo no duermo hace días… solo quería hacerte compañía". Termina en voz baja y él sonríe.

"Gracias por estar aquí, Ellie" susurra.

Su nombre queda sonando entre ellos, nunca lo usa ahora, ella es Miller no Ellie.

"Debes recuperarte" dice con seriedad. "Debemos llegar al final de esto. Pero por ahora puedes dormir un rato más".

"Por favor quédate" dice mientras cierra los ojos, teme que ella se haya ido para cuando se despierte.

"No iré a ninguna parte". Promete.

Cuando se despiertan de la siesta, ella va a buscar a Fred de la niñera y lo trae a la casa azul. Los 2 se quedan en la cama mientras ella prepara la cena. A pesar de las quejas y berrinches de Hardy ella decide cuidarlo. Quiere devolverle el favor de alguna manera.

"Enserio, Miller. Podemos pedir para comer".

"Oh, cállate". Le grita desde la cocina. "Si hay algo que sé hacer bien es sopa de calabaza. Mi tía me hacía cuando estaba enferma de niña y yo le hago a mis niños cuando están enfermos".

"Bueno pero yo no estoy enfermo… ¡ni soy un niño!".

"Claro y yo estoy estable mentalmente".

Hardy rodea los ojos y mira a Fred. "¿Qué haré con tu madre?". Él lo mira y le da una sonrisa que Hardy no puede evitar devolver.

Cenan juntos y luego Ellie lava los platos a pesar de que él le dice que no. Ella lo ignora. Hardy toma a Fred que se quedó dormido en el sofá y lo lleva a su cama, es ahí cuando nota que Ellie ha hecho su cama. Ni siquiera sabe en qué momento pasó y eso lo enoja. Va a la cocina y le grita que no es inválido y ella le grita que sólo quiere ayudar.

"No tienes que devolverme los favores, Miller. No fui atento contigo solo para que me cuides después"

"¡Eres insoportable! No estoy aquí para pagar ninguna deuda, estoy aquí porque eres mi amigo". Dobla los brazos sobre su pecho y lo mira. "Eso dijiste una vez, me pediste que te dejara ser mi amigo. Ahora yo te lo pido, déjame ser tu amiga".

Hardy respira ondo y se apoya contra la pared "Odio sentirme así" dice en voz baja pasando una mano por su cara. Ellie se acerca a él.

"Lo sé". Pone una mano en su brazo y busca su mirada.

Se miran un momento y finalmente ella dice.

"¿Quieres un abrazo?"

Hardy frunce el ceño. "¿Un abrazo?".

"Sí, la gente hace eso".

"Creí que nosotros no hacíamos eso".

"¿Lo quieres o no…". Hardy no la deja terminar porque la abraza con fuerza encerrandola en su pecho. Ella le devuelve el abrazo apretando su espalda.

***  
Cuando ella encuentra esa prueba, esa pequeña prueba que cambia absolutamente todo, él grita de alegría deseando poder besarla ahí mismo. Sin embargo la emoción se desvanece poco a poco a medida que descubre la verdad del horror sucedido esa noche. Cuando todos confiesan y el caso se cierra, él va a dejar la foto de Pippa al archivo donde pertenece. No sabe cuanto tiempo se queda allí hasta que escucha la puerta abrirse y segundos después una mano sobre su hombro.

"Miller…". Gira la cabeza para mirarla y se sorprende cuando encuentra a Tess y no a Ellie.

"Chica diferente". Sonríe fugazmente pero Hardy no sonríe. "Ella está afuera. De hecho me dijo que no entrara, que tu necesitabas tiempo".

Hardy se conmueve por esas palabras y Tess lo nota.

"Supongo que debería haberla escuchado". Murmura, dejando caer su mano del hombro de Hardy.

"Si" dice él y se levanta de la silla con la intención de irse. 

"Alec…" Tess dice antes de que él llegue a la puerta. "Me alegra que todo haya salido bien al final".

Él se gira para mirarla. "Sí, gracias a Ellie. Sin ella nada hubiera sucedido".

Tess lo mira un poco molesta pero asiente con pesar. No le agrada pensar que la nueva compañera de su esposo resolvió el caso que ella misma arruinó. "Tu y ella..". Da un paso más cerca de él.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Tess". Abre la puerta y se va dejándola sola.

Ellie está apoyada contra la pared frente a la sala de interrogatorio, en el momento en que lo ve salir se pone derecha, dispuesta a encontrarse con él. Hardy le hace seña con la cabeza para que lo siga y ambos caminan juntos por el pasillo.

"¿Todo bien?". Pregunta Ellie en voz baja, su dedo meñique roza el suyo.

Hardy asiente distraídamente y se detiene, mira a su alrededor un momento antes de tomar la mano de Ellie y meterla al baño de hombres. Es tan rápido que ella no tiene tiempo de indignarse.

"¿Qué haces?" Se queja soltando su mano.

"Lo hicimos". Se para frente a ella y la mira con adoración. "Tú lo hiciste". Sonríe y pone una mano en su hombro.

Ellie se permite ser blanda con él y le devuelve la sonrisa. "Lo hicimos". Repite emocionada. "Realmente lo hemos hecho".

Hardy la mira como si fuera la cosa más increíble del universo y ella le cree. Él mueve la mano de su hombro hacia su mejilla y se agacha para besarla. Ella se pone de puntas de pie para encontrarlo a mitad de camino. Se permite no pensar y se funde en su beso mientras abraza su cuello sin pensar en que su marido asesino es declarado inocente.

"Gracias" dice Ellie apoyando su frente con la suya mientras pone una mano en su nuca, acariciando las raíces de su cabello. "Sin ti no lo hubiera hecho". No solo se refiere al caso, se refiere a todo, y espera que él pueda entenderla.

Pasan la noche en la casa azul sin despegarse uno del otro, Ellie se siente como una adolescente enamoradiza, incluso se va a la mañana siguiente con la promesa de volver más tarde. A ella le resulta increíble lo fácil que es estar con él, lo familiar que se siente besarlo, como si fuera algo que ha hecho toda su vida. Desea poder hacerlo toda su vida.

"¿Esto no significa nada, verdad?". La pregunta de Hardy suena en la oscuridad de la noche. Ellie no puede verlo ya que él está acostado en su pecho.

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Nosotros. Seguimos siendo amigos, no hay nada más". Su mano está trazando círculos en su cadera.

"Oh". Esta declaración no debería doler pero duele. Ellie no se permitió pensar en nada estos últimos días. Desde que resolvieron el caso y comenzaron a verse de nuevo no quiso cuestionar sus sentimientos. "Sí supongo que sí".

Hardy tira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. "Me iré mañana".

Ella alza las cejas. "¿Te mataría, al menos una vez, avisarme algo con anticipación?".

Él sonríe divertido y sale de su pecho para acostarse a su lado y poder ver su rostro. Ella se pone de costado para estar uno frente a otro.

"Entonces esta es la última noche" dice Ellie estirando la mano y acomodando su cabello despeinado, siempre la sorprende lo suave que es.

Hardy la mira unos segundos y asiente. Por un momento piensa en su conversación con Jocelyn, cuando él le dijo que debería haberle dicho lo que sentía a la persona que amaba, y duda por un segundo en decírselo. Decirle que nada ha cambiado en su corazón, que siente lo mismo o más de lo que sintió la primera vez que la besó, que el solo tenerla cerca lo hace sentirse bien, que está harto de alejarse de ella y que si ella lo acepta nunca la dejaría de nuevo. Pero sabe que lo de ellos es imposible, Ellie necesita concentrarse en rearmar su familia, en volver a conectarse con Tom y aprender a ser madre soltera y él debe volver a casa con Daisy. Su hija lo necesita ahora más que nunca, con el caso resuelto toda la verdad sale a la luz, toda su verdad familiar, todo lo que le ha ocultado a su pequeña hija, justamente por ser pequeña. Y necesita estar para ella en el momento que descubra qué sucedió realmente.

"Lo que dije hoy es cierto. No estás solo" le dice Ellie sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Ellie…"

"Tengo el presentimiento que no nos vamos a ver por mucho tiempo…". Su voz se quiebra un poco pero continua. "Pero si algo sucede solo… solo quiero que recuerdes que no estás solo". Ellie le da una sonrisa triste y Hardy la besa mientras entierra una mano en su cabello. 

Esa noche, él se toma el tiempo para besar cada parte de su cuerpo, cada estría, cada lunar, cada peca, cada costillas, escuchar con atención como su respiración irregular se vuelve un gemido. Él quiere registrar cada centímetro de ella. Ella lo sabe y tiene las mismas intenciones que él, se concentra en recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el roce de sus dedos sobre sus muslos, el cosquilleo de su barba sobre su piel sensible, sus besos dulces y las pequeñas sonrisas que solo le da en la privacidad de su habitación. 

Se despiden al día siguiente con un apretón de manos y una mirada acuosa. Cuando él la ve partir no quiere más que correr detrás de ella y pedirle que lo deje formar parte de su vida. Pero no lo hace, simplemente respira hondo y la deja ir. Duda que el destino sea tan bueno como para darle otra oportunidad con ella.

Ellie se aguanta las lágrimas hasta que sale de la casa azul. Y mientras camina de vuelta a su casa con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas se pregunta por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo que viene ya empieza la temporada 3 y ya estamos cerca del final. Les prometo será tierno. Si siguieron leyendo hasta aquí muchas gracias:)

Ellie prepara el desayuno para ella y sus niños mientras tararea una canción de Bowie que están pasando en la radio. Fred baja primero con su pijama azul, su Olaf debajo del brazo y sus rizos despeinados. Tom baja sobre la hora y bebe su té mientras se termina de vestir. No importa cuantas veces su madre le diga que debe levantarse antes, él no la escucha. Tom camina solo hacia la escuela y Ellie lleva a Fred a la guardería, antes de ir al trabajo. 

Ellie tiene un día tranquilo, almuerza en un banco frente al mar sola, piensa en qué comprarle a Beth para su cumpleaños, todavía falta pero quiere que sea algo especial, sabe que ella quiere un par de pendientes rosados pero no puede recordar dónde los vio. Termina su día laboral y cuando llega a su casa Fred está con la niñera y Tom está en su habitación estudiando. Sus habilidades en la cocina mejoran bastante, no es experta pero al menos su comida es comestible ahora, prepara la cena con la ayuda de Tom y cenan mientras él le cuenta un poco sobre su día en la escuela, y Fred cuenta que su dibujo ganó una estrella porque no se salió de los bordes. Luego de la cena, Ellie se baña y se va a dormir leyendo un libro. 

Sus días son más o menos iguales pero eso ya no la deprime. Sus días son iguales pero le gusta que sean iguales, le gusta desayunar con sus niños, le gusta tener a Tom en casa, le gusta despertarse en su casa, una casa que remodeló para que sea suya y solo suya. A ella le gusta haber recuperado el apetito, tener ganas de intentar cosas nuevas, le gusta dejar de llorar todo el tiempo. Le gusta ser ella. Esta nueva Ellie, que en teoría es igual a la anterior pero con menos enojo, menos ansiedad y más amigos. 

No fue fácil, no es fácil, sigue yendo al psicólogo una vez a la semana, sigue con insomnio y cuando se pone muy difícil toma algunas pastillas. Los días difíciles son más espaciados ahora y puede transitarlos mejor porque sabe que habrá días mejores. Ella trata de no pensar en los años pasados, trata de no pensar en él.

Sus niños están creciendo y Tom ya no es un niño, es un adolescente que vivió una situación traumática que todavía no sabe cómo procesar. Su relación está mejor entre ellos, al menos no la odia, pero todavía no confía en ella. Ellie supone que es normal, que ella tampoco confiaba en su madre cuando era joven pero no sabe si no confía en ella porque es mujer o porque todavía la culpa. A veces desearía tener un hombre en su vida para preguntar estas cosas. 

Hombres. Lucy solo la llama para insistir que salga con alguien, recordarle que es joven y debe conocer gente. Ellie está resignada a salir con otros seres humanos, no porque se sienta vieja, sino porque está cansada. No tiene ganas de pasar por todo el proceso de conocer a alguien, descubrir qué cosas tienen en común, ver si tienen química, todo lo que implica conocer a alguien le parece agotador. Pero Lucy insiste tanto que Ellie termina aceptando una cita a ciegas con un amigo de ella. James es amable pero no muy atento, está más preocupado por quedar bien él mismo que realmente escuchar a Ellie, es divertido pero demasiado entusiasta, habla mucho de cosas que a ella no le interesan y mientras cenan lo único que ella quiere es que él se calle. Luego de la cena caminan por la costanera, a Ellie le gusta caminar en silencio, sintiendo la brisa del mar en su cabello ahora largo, es algo demasiado dramático y culpa a Hardy por esta nueva costumbre pero realmente lo disfruta, o lo disfrutaría si James estuviera en silencio por al menos un segundo. Finalmente ella da por terminada la cita con una horrible excusa sobre su niñera y Fred y se va. 

Cuando Ellie estaciona el auto en su casa, es de noche y puede escuchar el ruido de la televisión saliendo de la casa, suspira y saca su celular del bolsillo para revisar sus mensajes, no hay ninguno nuevo. Se queda mirando la pantalla unos segundos y finalmente se decide a buscar su contacto. El último mensaje que le mandó fue hace 7 meses, ella le mandó una foto de una receta que aprendió y él se burló qué por fin Fred iba a ser alimentado. Ella le preguntó cómo estaba y él le habló un poco de Daisy, y de cómo pasa varios días con él en la casa que alquiló ya que se vive peleando con Tess. Hablaron un poco más y él terminó la conversación con una carita feliz. Ahora Ellie mira esa última conversación y ese último mensaje fechado hace 7 meses y desea tener alguna excusa para hablarle. Pero no lo hace, simplemente bloquea su celular, sale del auto y se va acostar mirando una película. 

Al día siguiente Lucy la llama preguntando por qué rechazó a su amigo. 

"Habla demasiado".

"¡Tu hablas demasiado!" 

"Y por eso, no quiero alguien igual a mi" dice como si fuera obvio. “No podía callarse ni siquiera para disfrutar la caminata”. 

“¿Y desde cuando te gusta estar en silencio?”.

“Me gusta estar en silencio. Cuando no hay nada para decir uno se queda en silencio” dice como si fuera obvio. 

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, El? Un gruñón, malhumorado, depresivo y con preferentemente acento escocés". 

Ellie traga. "No es gracioso, Lucy". 

Su hermana se ríe. "Sí lo es, porque para decirme que nunca pasó nada entre ustedes siempre terminamos hablando de él".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Nunca hablamos de él". Está indignada. 

"Bue no no específicamente, pero es claro que buscas a alguien como él". 

"Okey, esta es una conversación estúpida" dice Ellie molesta. "¿Por qué buscaría a alguien como Hardy en mi vida? Estoy bien así, no estoy buscando a nadie y menos alguien como ese idiota". Le corta el teléfono a su hermana antes de que pueda continuar. 

Festejan el cumpleaños de Beth en una pequeña fiesta que se va volviendo más grande a medida que pasan las horas. Fred y Lizzie se quedan dormidos en el sofá y Mark los lleva a su habitación para que duerman tranquilos el resto de la noche. Tom se queda con Chloe y un grupo de adolescentes que hay por ahí, Ellie le advierte que solo puede beber una cerveza pero no está segura si le hace caso. Todo el resto de los adultos bebe y baila en el patio de la casa de Beth hasta la madrugada. En un momento Ellie entra a la cocina para buscar más hielo y conoce a Henry, él se ofrece a ayudarla y se quedan hablando por un momento. Días después Beth le avisa que Henry está pidiendo su número, Ellie se siente halagada y le permite que se lo pase. 

Henry la invita a un restaurante y tiene la intención de buscarla en la puerta de su casa pero Ellie no quiere porque Tom no sabe que ella tiene una cita. No quiere decirle nada de esto todavía, más si no sabe si va a funcionar. Solo está haciendo esto de nuevo porque Henry fue atento con ella la otra noche y, por lo poco que hablaron más su apariencia física, es todo lo contrario a cierto escocés malhumorado. Por un segundo piensa que quizás está haciendo esto solo para probarle un punto a su hermana, pero niega y continúa peinando su cabello. 

No la pasa mal pero tampoco se divierte. Últimamente solo se divierte con Beth. Él la invita a su casa apenas salen del lugar y Ellie acepta. Beth lo conoce así que no hay probabilidades de que sea un asesino. De todas formas, le manda un mensaje a su amiga, que está cuidando a Fred, avisando que no volverá hasta mañana. 

No es una mala noche, ha tenido peores, pero algo no se siente bien, a la mañana siguiente no se siente correcto estar ahí. Ellie se cambia en silencio y se va antes de que él se despierte. 

Ellie sale con Henry unas cuantas veces más, hasta que ella le aclara que sinceramente no quiere nada serio, él le dice que debido a su edad si quiere algo estable y le habla de una casa e hijos. Ella sale corriendo de su casa lo más rápido posible. El pensamiento de tener algo serio con él la ahoga. No sabe si es Henry o la idea de tener algo estable con alguien pero ella se va de la casa y llega a su casa mucho más temprano de lo esperado. Fred todavía está despierto mirando una película con su niñera y Tom está en su habitación jugando con su computadora.

Ellie pone a Fred a dormir, saluda a Tom, le advierte que no se quede hasta muy tarde y baja a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Prende la radio, pone el agua a calentar y se apoya contra la mesada de la cocina a esperar. 

De repente Ellie siente un peso en su pecho que no sabe de dónde sale. Se siente muy triste sin razón, es como si un agujero negro se comenzara a formar en el centro de su pecho y la rodeara de oscuridad. Es más que tristeza, es como nostalgia, como si le faltara algo, algo que sabe que nunca va a tener. Pone una mano en su pecho y cierra los ojos. Si se concentra todavía puede sentir sus manos. Una de las últimas noches en la casa azul, él tuvo una pesadilla relacionada con el agua y se levantó desesperado, ella tomó sus manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer y comenzaron a respirar juntos. Inhalar y exhalar al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo las manos del otro, hasta que dejó de llorar. 

Because You Loved Me de Céline Dion comienza a sonar en la radio y no le presta mucha atención, no es muy fan de Céline, recuerda escuchar sus canciones en la radio pero nunca le presta atención a la letras hasta ahora, que la letra entra a su cabeza y no puede hacer otra cosa que escucharla. 

"For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful, baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all" 

El agua está lista y Ellie comienza a preparar su té concentrada en la canción y antes de darse cuenta está cantando. 

"You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed" 

Prepara su té pero se olvida de él, lo deja a un lado mientras cierra los ojos y canta con Céline como si estuviera junto a ella, sintiendo la música en su corazón. 

"You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand, I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you".

Y antes de poder evitarlo, ella se pone a llorar. Ella llora como no lo ha hecho en meses, lágrimas caen sin control sobre sus mejillas y el vacío en su pecho se vuelve cada vez más grande y profundo. Por un momento tiene miedo de olvidarse como respirar. Respira profundo varias veces tratando de llenar sus pulmones pero parece que no es suficiente, apreta los puños y se recuerda a sí misma que puede respirar, que está bien, que ella está bien, que sus hijos están bien y están con ella. Se recuerda que sabe respirar. Inhala y exhala lentamente llenando sus pulmones.  Lentamente se desliza hasta el suelo de la cocina y siente el frío de las baldosas sobre su palma. 

La canción ha terminado hace mucho cuando Ellie se recupera. Ella saca su celular de su bolsillo, e impulsivamente busca su contacto. ¿Qué va hacer, le va a enviar un mensaje? 

_ Huh, hola, sé que no hablamos hace un año pero tuve un ataque de ansiedad al escuchar una canción de Céline Dion que me hizo acordar a ti, todavia pienso en ti a diario y hace unos días soñé que me besabas, estuve todo ese día triste. Nunca te he agradecido por ser el único que confío en mí cuando todo mi mundo se dio vuelta, eras el único que me hizo reír cuando solo podía llorar. Tú me diste una razón para seguir, me hiciste darle justicia a otra familia destrozada. Sé que estás ocupado pero por favor, vuelve. Te extraño. Te odio y te extraño maldito idiota.  _

Pero no lo hace. Por supuesto que no le envía ningún mensaje. Simplemente mira su nombre unos segundos más y guarda su celular. 

Ellie se da por vencida con las citas para siempre, si se da y conoce a alguien, perfecto, pero no va aceptar ninguna cita arreglada por otros nunca más. Se concentra en su trabajo, en sus hijos y en sí misma. Y todo va bien. 

El año pasa rápido cuando las cosas van bien. Celebra su cumpleaños en la playa y come una torta de cumpleaños hecha por Beth con la ayuda de Fred y Lizzie. Decir que no está esperando su mensaje sería mentir, ella ni siquiera sabe si él sabe cuándo es su cumpleaños, de hecho ella no sabe el de él, pero lo espera y su corazón se estruja un poco cuando no llega. 

El pueblo está tranquilo, no vuelve haber ningún caso tan terrible como el de Danny, solo robos, delitos menores, algunos más violentos que otros, pero cosas normales a las que ella está acostumbrada. Aunque para ser sincera, Ellie extraña los casos difíciles con varios sospechosos y una pared llena de fotos y testimonios. Extraña esa emoción al descubrir una pista, los ojos del culpable cuando comprende que ya no puede mentir que lo atraparon, la paz cuando todo se resuelve. 

Ahora, Ellie está sentada en su cocina leyendo unos archivos sobre una serie de robos a casa vecinas, son pasadas la 1 de la mañana y su celular suena con un mensaje. Ella lo toma sin mirar y cuando ve su nombre casi se le cae el celular de las manos. 

_ ¿Crees que Broadchurch es un buen lugar para una adolescente? _

Así, un mensaje sin presentación ni vueltas, ella no puede evitar rodar los ojos, ese maldito, hace 2 años no hablan, 2 años sin textos, ni llamadas, ni un maldito mail. Y ni siquiera tiene la decencia de decir hola. 

_ Supongo que sí. Yo crecí aquí.  _

_ Ah, y un hola no estaría mal para comenzar una conversación. Idiota.  _

Ellie no puede despegar la mirada de la pantalla hasta que él contesta. 

_ ¡Miller! Hola ¿Cómo estás?  _

_ Vete a la mierda. _

_ Ja! _

Ellie no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

_ ¿Por qué preguntas? _

_ Daisy necesita un nuevo comienzo, creo que volveré al pueblo.  _

No puede evitar la sorpresa cuando ve el mensaje y el celular se cae de sus manos golpeando contra uno de los archivos. Lo levanta rápidamente y comprueba que no se rompió. 

_ ¿Volver? ¿Volver?  _

_ Sí. _

_ Whoa. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver entonces. _

_ Sip, Miller y Hardy trabajando juntos de nuevo.  _

_ Si. Ha pasado un tiempo.  _

_ Un año y 11 meses.  _

Ellie parpadea rápidamente. Ella respira hondo y contesta:

_ Esto es nuevo. _

_ ¿Qué cosa? _

_ Que me informes de algo con anticipación.  _

_ Si mal no lo recuerdo es lo que me pediste.  _

Ellie sonríe. 

_ Es cierto. Que atento de tu parte.  _

_ Que bueno que lo notes.  _

_ Solo avísame cuando vuelvas. No te quiero en mi puerta con un Olaf en la mano y un contrato de alquiler.  _

_ Ese es el viejo Hardy, Miller. Ahora apareceré con Daisy y un peluche de Anna.  _

_ *** _

Ellie está más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría admitir mientras lo espera en las escaleras de la comisaría. Sus manos sudan y se balancea sobre la punta de sus pies. Hardy llegó ayer, y lo sabe porque él mismo le mandó un mensaje, pero todavía no se han visto. Hasta que aparece caminando con su rostro serio y su mismo traje azul oscuro. 

"Dejaste tu cabello largo" dice señalando su cabello mientras llega a ella. 

"Sip. ¿Mismo traje?" pregunta con una media sonrisa. 

"No, mismo color. Daisy cree que debo verme bien". Se mira a sí mismo y Ellie se ríe. 

"Chica inteligente". Ella se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia adentro, él la sigue. "¿Se acomodaron bien?" 

"Si, todavía nos quedan desempacar algunas cosas". Él llega a su lado y caminan uno junto al otro. 

"¿Daisy está feliz?"

Hace una mueca. "No está triste ni enojada y eso es bastante" 

Ellie le da una sonrisa. "La última vez que nos vimos apenas hablaban por mensaje, ahora se está mudando contigo, esto es un progreso" le asegura y él le da la razón.

"¿Tom está mejor?" 

Ella también hace una mueca. "Mejor que la última vez, sí, pero todavía queda un largo camino" 

Rápidamente todo vuelve a la normalidad, vuelven a trabajar como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si no hubiera desaparecido por 2 años. Trabajan bien, como siempre, porque se conocen, con una simple mirada ambos saben que es lo que el otro está pensando, con pocas palabras ya saben lo que el otro quiere decir y tienen una facilidad que no es fácil lograr con un compañero. El único problema es que actúan como si todo lo que sucedió entre ellos nunca hubiera sucedido, como si él nunca la hubiera besado en esa oficina donde trabajan, o hubiera reído con ella en su cama o la hubiera acompañado a Londres o hubieran pasado noches en la casa azul. Ellie debería sentirse aliviada por eso pero no lo hace. De hecho le preocupa. Tiene la intención de preguntarle. De sentarse y preguntarle: ¿por qué volviste? ¿Hay al menos una pequeña posibilidad de que hayas vuelto por mí? ¿Me extrañas?. 

Y lo hace. Están en su oficina, es de madrugada. Ella está sentada en el sofá con archivos a su alrededor y un paquete de papas fritas en su regazo y él está en su escritorio leyendo. 

"¿Por qué volviste?". Pregunta Ellie con la boca llena. 

Él levanta la cabeza y la mira. "Ya te dije, Daisy necesita otra oportunidad" dice volviendo a su lectura. 

"¿Si pero por qué aquí?".

El la mira por unos segundos. "No lo sé. No podía pensar en otro lugar". 

Ellie toma coraje y pregunta. "¿Por qué no me llamaste en estos 2 años?".

"Miller". Tira la cabeza hacia atrás cansado. 

"¡No! Dime. ¡2 años pasaron, Hardy, 2 años!" No puede evitar estar molesta. 

"Perdí mi teléfono. Tarde en recuperar tu contacto" dice dejando los lentes sobre el escritorio y refregando sus ojos. 

Ella rodea los ojos. "Es una excusa estúpida y lo sabes". 

"¿Qué importa ahora? Estoy aquí" 

"Sí importa. Importa porque creí que éramos amigos. Creí que teníamos algo..". Ella se levanta del sofá y camina por la oficina, no puede mirarlo. 

"Tú dijiste que no querías nada". Dice él desde la silla. 

"¡Mi marido que acababa de matar a un niño había sido declarado inocente!" Ella levanta la voz y se da vuelta para mirarlo. "No quería nada serio pero quería que sigas siendo mi amigo" 

"¡No podía ser tu amigo!" Hardy grita y se levanta de la silla para enfrentarse a ella. "Creí que podía pero no. Esa noche tenías razón, no podía ser solo tu amigo. ¿Cómo podría ser tu amigo si lo único que quería era besarte?"

Ellie lo mira y puede ver el brillo en sus ojos. Puede ver que está diciendo la verdad pero eso no quita que esté molesta. 

"Entonces te fuiste. Alejándote y olvidándote de todo"

"No olvidé todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, Ellie". Por primera vez en años ella escucha su nombre salir de sus labios y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ha olvidado lo hermoso que suena, la hace alegrarse de tener ese nombre. 

"Pero..." dice él y ella se desinfla un poco. "No puedo ahora, debo concentrarme en mi hija…" 

"No te pedí nada, Hardy" dice rápidamente, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. "No te estoy planteando esto para que me digas que todavía sientes algo. Solo quería saber qué sucedió". Pero dios, realmente me gustaría saber si él todavía siente algo. 

"¿Y tú por qué no me mandaste ningún mensaje?" pregunta él y ella rodea los ojos. 

"Yo siempre te mandaba mensajes, pero luego sentí que te molestaba y yo… no sé, tu no mandaste entonces yo tampoco". Su voz pierde fuerza a medida que habla. 

Se quedan por unos segundos mirándose, el silencio no es cómodo y eso es lo primero que le molesta a Ellie, con Hardy los silencios siempre son cómodos.

"Somos dos idiotas". 

"Sí, creí que eso estaba claro". 

Ellie estira su mano hacia Hardy, él la mira confundido. "Empezaremos de nuevo y seremos amigos". 

Hardy mira su mano por un momento y asiente. Estira la suya y se dan un apretón de manos. 

"Amigos". 

Ninguno está seguro si esto va a funcionar. Sobre todo porque no han dejado de pensar en el otro durante 2 años. Como puedes ser amigo de alguien cuando a semanas de conocerlo le propusiste huir juntos. 


	9. Chapter 9

Unas 3 semanas después de su llegada, Ellie no vuelve a molestarlo con preguntas y continúan en este proceso de construir su amistad, algo que deberían haber hecho desde la primera vez. 

"¿Crees que Fred me recuerde?" pregunta Hardy mientras caminan por los pasillos de la comisaría. Ellie se sorprende por la pregunta. 

"Supongo que sí, es chico pero no tiene memoria de mosquito". Lo mira. "Preguntó por ti, ¿sabes?". 

"¿En serio?". Abre la puerta y la deja salir primero. 

"Sí, unos meses después de que te fuiste seguía preguntando: ¿Y Alec?". Explica sin problemas, como si no la afectara pero la verdad es que siempre le rompió un poco el corazón esa pregunta. 

"Lo siento" dice mirándola. 

"¿Cómo eso es tú culpa?" 

"Debería haberme despedido de él… no sé algo". Alza los hombros. 

"Era un niño de 2 años, Hardy. Se hubiera olvidado a la semana". Llegan al final de las escaleras y se quedan parados uno frente al otro.

"Igual, me siento mal ahora" dice un poco triste y Ellie lo mira con ternura. 

"¿Quieres venir a casa?" Pregunta ella y él la mira cómo tratando de adivinar qué quiere con eso. "Para que veas a Fred". 

"Oh… sí, sí me gustaría". Hardy se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el auto de ella sin esperarla. Ellie suspira y lo sigue. 

Cuando Ellie abre la puerta de su casa, Fred llega corriendo a abrazarla, cuando la suelta, nota la presencia de Hardy y lo mira por unos segundos. Él está seguro que el niño no lo va a reconocer hasta que Fred grita "Alec!" Y corre a abrazar sus piernas. 

Hardy se ríe y se agacha de cuclillas para abrazarlo. "Hola, pequeño Fred" dice envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. 

"¿Dónde estabas?" pregunta mirándolo fijamente. 

"Lejos". Revuelve su cabello, es igual al de su madre. "Pero ahora me quedaré aquí". Le asegura con una sonrisa. 

"Ven" dice Fred y tomando su mano lo arrastra hacia la sala. 

Ellie los observa con una sonrisa y frunce el ceño cuando nota que Tom no está aquí abajo, debería de estar aquí cuidando a su hermano. 

"¿Tom?". Grita Ellie. 

"Arriba". Él grita de vuelta y Ellie suspira, se queda en los pies de la escalera esperando a que baje pero antes asoma la cabeza por la sala y ve a Hardy sentado en el suelo con Fred, él le está mostrando su nueva colección de autos. 

Fred no quiere despegarse de Hardy por lo tanto Ellie prepara té y lo beben en la sala. Ella está sentada en el sofá mientras Hardy sigue en el suelo. 

"Voy a buscar a Olaf así te dice hola" dice Fred emocionado y suelta todos sus juguetes antes de salir a correr hacia su habitación. 

"Bueno… parece que me recuerda" dice Hardy mirando a Ellie y ella se ríe. 

"No puedo creer que te recuerde digo… tenía 2 años, ni siquiera recuerda a…". Se queda callada y se lleva la taza a sus labios. 

"Tenía un año". 

"Es imposible que lo recuerde, además de que borré cualquier rastro de él". 

Hardy mira alrededor y es verdad, no hay ningún rastro de él, solo fotos de Ellie y sus chicos o de ellos con los Latimer. El celular de Hardy comienza a sonar en el bolsillo interno de su traje y atiende justo cuando Fred baja de las escaleras con su peluche en brazos. 

Fred lo espera pacientemente y cuando cuelga le pone el peluche en la cara. 

"Mira Olaf, Alec está aquí. Alec dile hola". 

Ellie se ríe. Hardy nervioso, la mira no muy seguro de qué hacer, Fred es el único niño con el que ha interactuado desde que Daisy era bebé y está fuera de práctica. "Hazle caso al chico, Hardy" lo alienta ella. 

Él mira a Fred y a la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y dice "Hola, Olaf".

Fred se ríe divertido y se vuelve a sentar a su lado, apretando a Olaf sobre su pecho. 

"No puedo creer que todavía lo tenga" dice él tocando la nariz de zanahoria del peluche. 

"¿Estás bromeando? Duerme con él desde que se lo diste" dice Ellie mirando a su hijo que ya está concentrado en sus trenes de vuelta. Hardy también lo está mirando y luego recuerda la llamada de Daisy. 

"Debo ir por Daisy. Dijo que está en lo de Amy o algo así, es a pocas cuadras…" dice Hardy tratando de levantarse. 

"¿Amy Potter?" Pregunta Ellie. "¿La hija de Sarah?". 

"Eh, sí creo que sí" dice confundido, no sabe el nombre de la madre pero sí que el apellido es Potter. 

"Nooo, Alec no te vayas" dice Fred cuando Hardy se levanta del suelo. 

"Amy vive aquí a una cuadra. Dile a Daisy que venga aquí y cenamos todos juntos" dice Ellie. 

"Sii!!" Aplaude Fred. 

Hardy la mira sorprendido. "¿Estás segura?". 

"Sí, quiero conocer a Daisy". Sonríe. "Si ella quiere por supuesto. Y bueno, si tú quieres". 

Hardy lo piensa por un segundo pero está de acuerdo. "Está bien, iré a buscarla y volveremos en un segundo" comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. 

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Pregunta Fred y corre a tomar la mano de Hardy antes de obtener una respuesta. 

Él mira a Ellie, un poco inseguro, en busca de su aprobación y ella asiente. 

"Vayan y de mientras yo me fijo que hay para cocinar. Veré que puedo hacer". 

Hardy alza una ceja y la mira divertido. Ella rodea los ojos. 

"En los dos años que desapareciste, fui a clases de cocina" se defiende. 

Él no deja de mirarla.

"¡Está bien! Pediré una pizza" dice molesta y se levanta del sofá. Hardy sonríe antes de salir de la casa con Fred. 

Daisy se sorprende cuando ve a su padre con un niño que no conoce tomado de su mano. Los mira confundida hasta que él le explica que su compañera los invitó a cenar. 

Pasan una noche agradable, al principio es un poco incómodo, es claro que Tom no está feliz con la presencia de Hardy en la casa pero es educado con Daisy, ya que no la conoce, solo la vio en la escuela pero de lejos. Ellie es la que se encarga de que conversen mientras cenan. Daisy cuenta de su día en la escuela y de lo mucho que odia a su profesor de matemáticas, Tom se une a ella diciendo que es un idiota que solo le grita a todos y ese es el momento donde más habla en toda la noche. Cuando terminan la cena, Hardy y Ellie se quedan en la cocina limpiando los pocos platos sucios mientras Fred se lleva a Daisy a la sala para mostrarle sus trenes. Ella se enamora de Fred, él la compra por completo y ella termina mirando Frozen con él. 

"Tienes una buena chica, Hardy. No puedo creer que sea tuya" dice Ellie lavando los vasos. 

Hardy sonríe mientras los seca y los guarda en su lugar. "Sus habilidades sociales son mejores que las mías. Culpo a Tess por eso". 

Piden un taxi para volver a su casa y Ellie los acompaña hasta la puerta. 

"Gracias por la invitación, Sra. Miller" dice Daisy con una sonrisa. 

"Oh, cariño, dime Ellie. Y gracias por aceptar. Espero que se repita". 

"Pueden venir a nuestra casa" dice Daisy entusiasmada y mira a su padre. "Todavía no invitamos a nadie. ¡Oh! Pueden venir para tu cumpleaños". 

"Daze no…" 

"Ohh, cumpleaños" dice Ellie con una sonrisa y Hardy suspira. 

"No. Absolutamente no, puedo ver lo que piensas" dice Hardy mirando a Ellie con seriedad. Ella se ríe. 

"Te diré algo, Day, le pediré tu número a tu padre y luego nosotras hablamos". Pone una mano en el brazo de Daisy. 

"Sí!"

"No, no, es una idea terrible" dice Hardy pero ya es demasiado tarde, ellas ya se están burlando de él. El taxi llega y se despiden. 

"Entonces… tú y Ellie" dice Daisy apenas entran al taxi. 

"Ella y yo, ¿qué?".

Daisy lo mira como si fuera obvio. "¿Nunca sucedió nada entre ustedes?"

Hardy se queja molesto. "¿No es muy cliché de tu parte ver dos compañeros y creer que sucedió algo entre ellos?"

Daisy se ríe. "Vamos, Ellie es dulce y amable… y es detective, a ti te gustan las detectives". 

"Que tu madre sea detective no quiere decir que me gusten las detectives". 

"Pero te gustan, son las únicas mujeres que conoces".

"Basta, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?". Se gira para poder mirarla mejor y ella se ríe. 

"¡No! Solo quería saber". Alza los hombros. 

Hardy la mira y duda un segundo en decirle la verdad, decirle que fue un cobarde, que prefirió no tener más contacto con ella a que ser solo amigos. Qué pensó que podía vivir de recuerdos. Qué pensó que 2 años iban a ser suficientes para olvidarla. Pero no lo fueron. 

"Entonces… ¿nada pasó ni nada pasará?".

Él tarda un segundo en decir. "No". 

"Esa fue una pausa muy larga para un no" se burla. 

"Daisy!" Se queja. "Nada va a pasar. Somos amigos. Ellie es… es mi mejor amiga". 

Daisy sonríe y se apoya en su hombro. "Está bien, aunque sonríes más cuando estás con ella". 

***

Luego de eso muere la madre de Ellie, con quien realmente ella no tiene relación pero no deja de ser un golpe duro. Hardy la acompaña en el velorio y en su casa, le da días libres y le prepara la comida varias noches mientras Daisy cuida a Fred. Esto solo dura unos días hasta que Miller puede acomodarse a su nueva vida con su padre instalado en su casa y todo lo que eso implica. 

"¿Por qué nunca conocí a tu madre?" Pregunta Hardy mientras están en el patio de la casa de Ellie. Fred está tirado en un manta frente a ellos dibujando en su cuaderno rojo, hay crayones de todos los colores alrededor de él. 

Ellie frunce el ceño. "No lo sé". 

"No estaba en el juicio". 

"Oh, no, ella creía que sería de mal gusto ir. Creo que nunca culpó a Joe del todo completamente por lo que hizo. Pero sí me culpó a mi por dejarlo". 

"¿Qué?". Hardy la mira incrédulo. 

Ellie asiente. "Los primeros meses me decía que debía apoyarlo sin importar qué porque era su esposa" 

"Cristo". 

"Luego dejó de decir eso. Pero yo ya no hablaba del juicio con ella. Deberías haberla escuchado cuando Ollie le contó que nos acusaron de tener una aventura en el juzgado”

Hardy hace una mueca de disgusto. 

“Creo que eso la indignó más que lo de Joe”. Sonríe Ellie. 

"No sabía esto, Miller. Lo siento". 

"Nunca te dije" alza los hombros. 

"¿Y tu padre?" 

"Un machista horrendo que al menos traza la línea en pedofilia y asesinatos". No está destinado a ser un chiste pero ambos sonríen divertidos. 

"Siempre puedes venir a casa cuando quieras escapar de allí" 

Ellie lo mira y le da una sonrisa triste. "Gracias por la oferta". No importa cuanto tiempo pase él nunca dejará de ser considerado con ella. 

"Mira, mami, mira Alec" dice Fred interrumpiendo sus miradas. Corre hacia ellos para mostrarles un dibujo de ellos 3. Alec a la derecha, Fred en el medio y Ellie en la otra punta, los 3 se sostienen de las manos frente a una casa. 

Hardy se ríe. "Es increíble Fred. Hasta te hizo tu campera naranja" dice mirando a Ellie divertido, ella sonríe. 

"Hermoso, cariño" dice ella tocando la nariz de su hijo. 

"Es para tí" dice Fred dándole el dibujo a Hardy y corre de vuelta a dibujar otra cosa. Ese dibujo estará colgado en su oficina por meses y a medida que pase el tiempo se llenará de más dibujos. 

Unas semanas después es su cumpleaños y Daisy y Ellie le organizan una cena en su casa. Cuando llega del trabajo Daisy lo está esperando con la casa decorada de serpentinas y globos multicolores. Y al poco tiempo llega Ellie con sus hijos. Cenan algo cocinado por Daisy, con la ayuda de Ellie y luego cortan un pastel hecho por Tom y Fred. Hardy sopla su torta con un bonete azul en su cabeza y Fred aplaudiendo en su regazo. Daisy saca muchas fotos. 

Los niños están jugando a las cartas en la mesa mientras Daisy pasa música, apenas se escuchan entre la música fuerte y sus gritos. Hardy sale afuera con una taza de té y se sienta en las sillas. Al poco tiempo sale Ellie y se sienta junto a él. 

Él la mira llegar y le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias por el pastel". 

"Oh, eso fue el regalo de los chicos". Hace un gesto con la mano y le entrega una bolsa. "Este es mi regalo". 

"No es necesario" dice rápidamente mirando la bolsa, en su regazo, como si fuera un explosivo. 

"Deja de ser tan idiota, solo abre la bolsa". Se queja. 

Él rodea los ojos y la abre, saca una remera gris que tiene escrito en el pecho  _ "Peor policía de Gran Bretaña" _ . Hardy mira la remera por unos segundos antes de mirar a Ellie y reírse. Ella se ríe divertida. 

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta emocionada y él se ríe. 

"Sí, Miller". Sigue sonriendo mientras vuelve a guardar la remera en su bolsa. 

"Fred quería regalarte un perro" dice divertida. 

"¿Qué?" Dice con seriedad. 

"Está obsesionado con la idea de tener un perro. Creo que creyó que si tú tenías uno él puede venir a visitarlo, no lo sé". 

El rostro de Hardy se ablanda. "Oh, cómprale un animal al chico, Miller". 

"No" dice como si fuera obvio."¿Sabes quién terminará cuidando a ese perro? Yo. Como si tuviera tiempo para eso".

"Puedes conseguirle un gato" alza los hombros. 

"Nunca tuve gatos". Dice frunciendo la nariz. 

"Oh, vamos, los gatos son mil veces mejor que los perros" 

"No lo sé, te estoy diciendo que nunca tuve uno".

Hardy rodea los ojos. "Adopta un gato. Son más independientes, se bañan solos, pasean solos, pero siguen siendo cariñosos, duermen contigo y todo"

"¿Por qué tienes una maestría en gatos?" Se burla. 

"Teníamos uno con Tess cuando éramos novios, vivió hasta que Daisy cumplió 8 años, creo. Fue una buena compañía para ella"

"Simba" dice Daisy sacando la cabeza por la puerta y ambos se dan vuelta para mirarla. "El mejor gato del mundo" sonríe por un momento y luego dice "Vamos a jugar al Scrabble ¿quieren jugar?".

Hardy mira a Ellie. "¿Qué dices Miller, estás lista para perder?".

"Oh, no sabes con quién te has metido, Hardy" sonríe levantándose de su asiento. 

Pasan el resto de la noche jugando a juegos de mesa. Llega un punto donde Hardy y Ellie no soportan más la música de Daisy y ellos se encargan de poner canciones. Daisy se queja de que van a ser todas canciones viejas y ellos fingen estar ofendidos. 

Ellie canta en voz baja mientras anota los puntos del Scrabble. Tom se queja avergonzado pero Daisy se une a ella y en un acuerdo tácito comienzan a cantar más alto hasta que ambas terminan cantando Dancing Queen casi a los gritos. Intentan que Hardy cante con ellas pero él no lo hace y cuando termina la canción Hardy y Tom las aplauden divertidos, ellas se miran y ríen. La música continúa y los primeros acordes de I'm Gonna Be (500 miles) comienzan a sonar y una enorme sonrisa se forma en la cara de Ellie. 

"Hardy sabes que debes cantar esta! No puedes no cantar esta!" Se ríe entusiasmada mientras lo señala. Él suspira molesto pero no está molesto en absoluto. Y Ellie tiene razón, no puede no cantarla. Para el final de la canción los 4 están cantando a todo pulmón alrededor de la mesa, incluso Tom que comenzó cuando Daisy le dio un codazo divertida para que los acompañe. Cuando termina todos se miran y comienzan a reír. 

Los Miller recién se van cuando Fred se queda completamente dormido en el sofá. Hardy lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva hasta el auto. Lo sienta en su sillita y cierra la puerta lentamente, Tom se sienta del lado del acompañante y Ellie lo está esperando a Hardy parada afuera del auto. Él le agradece por todo y ella dice que no es nada. 

"Enserio, Miller. Gracias". Pone una mano en su hombro y Ellie se estremece ligeramente. La última vez que hizo eso luego la besó, oh cómo desea que termine de la misma forma esta vez. 

"No seas idiota. Es tu cumpleaños". 

"Puedes aceptar un cumplido, mujer". 

Ellie frunce el ceño. "No es un cumplido. Es un agradecimiento". Sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa. 

"Nos vemos mañana" dice Ellie y entra al auto. "No es necesario que llegues temprano, puedes dormir hasta tarde" le dice por la ventanilla. 

"¿Sabes que yo soy tu superior, verdad?". 

"Adiós!". Arranca el auto y se va. Él se ríe mientra la ve irse. 

Los meses pasan y ellos luchan con los problemas que conlleva ser padres solteros y tener un trabajo demandante, sobre todo cuando Hardy le prometió a Daisy llegar para para la cena casi todas las noches, lo que es imposible de cumplir. Por eso, varias noches Daisy termina yendo a la casa de Ellie, y espera con Tom que sus padres salgan del trabajo para cenar todos juntos, si es que no hay ninguna emergencia y si lo hay, al menos no cena sola. Por lo menos 2 veces al mes sucede esto, antes de estar sola en su casa, Daisy prefiere hacer la tarea en el comedor de Ellie y cuidar a Fred hasta que ella y su padre lleguen. La mayoría de las veces va cuando el padre de Ellie no está en casa, el hombre no parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de tenerla en la casa, Tom por otro lado, no habla mucho pero es educado con ella y Fred ama tener a Daisy en casa y a ella le gusta su entusiasmo, siempre quiso un hermano pequeño. 

"Daisy está en mi casa, debemos llevar algo para cenar" dice Ellie entrando a su oficina. Hardy frunce el ceño, su hija no le había mandado ningún mensaje. 

"¿Por qué habla contigo y no conmigo?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Me acaba de decir que está con Fred mirando una película, mi padre se fue al club de pescadores". 

"Seremos solo nosotros entonces" mira su reloj. "Es temprano, vamos. Yo prepararé la cena” se levanta del escritorio y busca su abrigo.

"¿Oh, podemos comer tu cena pero no la mía?" Pregunta saliendo detrás de él. 

"No le daré tu comida a mi hija, Miller, la amo, sabes". 

"Vete a la mierda" dice divertida tomando su abrigo y saliendo detrás de él. 

No llega a cenar tan seguido como le gustaría pero estas pequeñas cenas entre ellos 5 hacen muy feliz a Ellie. Sin embargo, la felicidad no dura mucho cuando esa noche los llaman por un ataque sexual. Dejan a Daisy en la casa de Ellie para que cuide de los chicos hasta que llegue el padre de Ellie. No saben cuánto van a tardar. 

El caso de Trish los está afectando a ambos, ella sabe que él teme por su hija, pero su impaciencia sólo retrasa las cosas, ella lo entiende pero odia cuando él presiona demasiado a las chicas. 

"Debes calmarte porque así no llegaremos a ningún lado" le dice Ellie en el pasillo, están uno al lado del otro con la espalda pegada a la pared, él respira hondo y asiente.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunta Hardy sin mirarla.

"¿Qué cosa?". Lo mira de reojo. 

"Para no odiarme, para no odiar a todos los hombres" dice en voz baja.

Ellie se queda en silencio por un segundo. Oh, hubo un tiempo donde odiaba tanto a Joe que su odio se esparcía hacia todo su género, pero ahora es diferente, en este caso cuantos más hombres conocen, más sospechosos se suman a su lista, generando una red horrible de hombres capaces de hacer algo como esto. 

"A veces creo que tu eres el único hombre en el que confío" le confiesa y él la mira. "En serio, a veces… tengo miedo hasta de mis propios hijos, de lo que pueden llegar a ser" 

"Eres una gran madre, El" dice en voz baja y su dedos meñique roza el suyo. 

"Eso quiero creer". Ella murmura y toma su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazan rápidamente. 

"Lo eres. Y Tom y Fred serán buenas personas gracias a ti. Su sangre no determina quienes son". Se quedan en silencio hasta que Hardy vuelve hablar. “Solo debés recordárselo". 

Ellie lo mira confundida.

"A Tom. Deberías decirle que es un buen chico, a veces debes ser bastante directo con los adolescentes”. 

Ellie lo mira divertida. “¿Me estás dando consejos de cómo ser un buen padre?” 

“¡No!” dice a la defensiva y luego respira. “Es solo… hay cosas que me hubiera gustado que mi madre me diga". No la está mirando mientras habla. "Cuando tienes un padre terrible tienes que recordar que esas cosas terribles no son hereditarias, que eres un ser humano con tus propios conjuntos de errores. Y a veces necesitas que sea tu madre quien te lo recuerde”. 

Él continúa mirando hacia adelante y ella nunca deja de mirarlo, él nunca habla sobre sus padres, Ellie sabe que no ha tenido una buena infancia pero nunca habla del tema.

Ellie respira hondo y aprieta su mano. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón". 

"Continuemos con esto". Suspira Hardy.

"Estoy tan harta de los hombres horribles, Alec". 

Ella nunca usa su nombre y cuando lo hace Hardy siente que su corazón se estruja, suena muy bien en sus labios. "Yo también".

La noche que ella se da cuenta que él tiene una cita se ríe y se burla para tratar de ocultar lo rara que se siente. No puede determinar si es tristeza o nostalgia o celos. Decide salir a caminar para despejar su mente, es difícil hacerlo en casa con un niño de 4 años, un padre molesto y un adolescente. Descubre qué le entristece pensar que Hardy le dijo que no quería nada porque debía centrarse en Daisy y ahora tiene una cita, por lo que concluye que el problema es ella no las relaciones. Se siente tan estúpida, no sabe qué pensó sobre Hardy volviendo al pueblo pero definitivamente que ellos iban a intentar algo, por fin ambos están libres, no hay marido asesino, ni problemas de corazón, ni ex esposas arruina casos. Una pequeña parte de ella pensó que por fin era su momento, nunca creyó que él podía conocer a alguien más. 

Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando llega un mensaje del laboratorio y segundos después se choca con el hombre que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos segundos antes. Ellie se burla de él preguntando si besó a su chica, queriendo saber si es linda, solo para molestarlo, porque por dentro desea que no le diga nada, no quiere saber si algo sucedió o no. 

Finalmente pasan parte de la noche entrevistando a Jim y cuando salen de la comisaría es tarde. Ella quiere quedarse allí para rearmar la línea del tiempo y tratar de reducir su lista de sospechosos pero Hardy le dice que necesita un té decente para continuar su noche y van a su casa con una pila de archivos y se sientan en el sofá por el resto de la noche. 

Ellie siente un peso sobre su cuerpo, como si Fred estuviera sentado arriba de su estómago, siente una presión en sus muñecas y puede escuchar muy fuerte el ruido del agua sobre sus oídos, como un zumbido que se acerca cada vez con más fuerza, ella quiere correr pero no puede moverse, trata de patear a esa sombra que se cierne sobre ella pero no puede. Se está quedando sin aire y lo único que puede escuchar es el agua, como un sonido envolvente que la ahoga, la encierra y ella no puede respirar. Una luz se prende y la ciega momentáneamente, solo puede escuchar el agua y su respiración es cada vez más entrecortada. El aire no llega a sus pulmones y está segura de que se va a morir. 

“¡Ellie! ¡Ellie!”. Hardy mueve suavemente su brazo pero no hay forma que ella se despierte. “Ellie, por favor, escuchame, es una pesadilla”.

Ellie se levanta de golpe y se sienta en el sofá, se lleva una mano a su pecho y respira agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Se está esforzando por respirar, siente el sudor frío en todo su cuerpo y busca a Hardy con la mirada desorientada. No recuerda dónde está, ni que se ha quedado dormida en el sofá hace 2 horas. 

"¿Qué necesitas que haga?” dice Hardy, de cuclillas en el borde del sofá. No la toca pero tentativamente estira sus manos hacia ella.

Ellie escucha su voz y lo mira. Recién ahí comienza a calmarse. Fue una pesadilla, no es real. Fue una pesadilla. Busca la mano de Hardy y la aprieta con fuerza. 

“Estás bien, El, estás conmigo, puedes respirar”. Él comienza a respirar hondo y le indica que haga lo mismo. Juntos comienzan a respirar. 

“Agua” susurra Ellie.

“¿Quieres agua?” intenta levantarse pero ella no lo deja.

“No, soñé con agua, era yo junto a la cascada” su voz se quiebra. 

“Oh, El” murmura pasando un dedo por su mano.

“Abrázame” le ruega Ellie. 

Hardy se levanta del suelo y en segundo está a su lado pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella se apoya en su pecho y comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Se quiebra por completo en sus brazos. Fue tan real, su sueño fue tan real que todavía sigue asustada. Ella creyó que ya había quedado atrás el tiempo de mojar sus camisas. Se quedan así por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella deja de llorar o de temblar. 

“¿Te sientes mejor?” pregunta pasando una mano por su cabello, se movió tanto en su sueño que su coleta desapareció y su cabello está suelto. 

“Fue muy real, el peso, la presión en mis manos, el agua". Respira hondo con la intención de llenar sus pulmones. "¿Tú siempre sentiste esto?” 

“Sí. Es demasiado real". 

Ellie lo abraza con más fuerza y Hardy besa su cabeza. 

"Fue muy real" repite en un susurro. 

"Todo está bien ahora. Debes descansar un rato". 

"No quiero volver a dormir" murmura. "Es la segunda vez seguida que sucede esto y cada vez es más fuerte". 

"Está bien, nos quedaremos despiertos. Pero al menos acuéstate por un momento, no puedes seguir leyendo toda la noche". 

"No te vayas". 

"No lo haré". Hardy se tira hacia atrás en el sofá llevándola con él, levantan sus piernas y se acuestan a lo largo del sofá, Ellie se acomoda en su pecho abrazando su torso y él pasa un brazo por su cintura.

"Espero que Daze no me haya escuchado" susurra. 

"No lo creo, sino ya estuviera aquí". Sus dedos juegan con las puntas de su cabello suelto. 

"¿Tú estabas despierto?" 

"Si. Estaba leyendo cuando empezaste a patear dormida". Bosteza. 

"Debes descansar". 

"Tú también, al menos intentalo, si comienzas a patear de nuevo yo te despierto" le promete Hardy y planta un beso en su cabeza. 

Ellie se queda dormida al poco tiempo mientras escucha el latido de su corazón y siente sus cálidos brazos alrededor de ella. Le recuerda a las tardes en el hotel, cuando solo podía dormir si estaba con él. Las cosas no han cambiado tanto después de todo. 

Horas después Hardy se levanta antes que ella por ruidos que vienen de la cocina. Abre los ojos y ve a Daisy salir de ahí con una taza de café en sus manos. Tiene una mirada acusadora en su rostro que le hace acordar a Tess. 

"¿Tengo que preguntar por qué anoche tuviste una cita con otra persona y hoy te despiertas con Ellie?". Daisy mira a Ellie que sigue completamente dormida. 

"No". 

Daisy sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Su padre le da una pequeña sonrisa. "Es un caso difícil y fue una noche difícil". 

La sonrisa se borra rápidamente de su rostro y lo mira preocupada. "Parece que ella te necesita". 

"Y yo a ella" dice en voz baja pero Daisy lo escucha. 

"Debo irme. ¿A la noche cenamos con Ellie?" 

"Eh, no lo sé. Te mando un mensaje". 

Daisy se despide y se va rápidamente dejando a la pareja acostada en el sofá. 

Hardy quiere dejarla dormir un poco más, es claro que no ha dormido en días pero necesitan ir hablar con Trish y ya se está siendo tarde. Ellie se despierta rápidamente y paran en su casa para que pueda cambiarse de ropa. Hardy entra para saludar a Fred que llega corriendo a su encuentro y él lo alza en sus brazos, pero se ha olvidado por completo que el padre de Ellie lo está cuidando. Es un momento muy incómodo cuando entra a la cocina con Fred en brazos y él está preparando su desayuno.

"Oh, tú" dice mirándolo rápidamente antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. "Si quieres té el agua está caliente todavía". 

"Sí, gracias" dice Hardy y sienta a Fred en la mesada. Él mira fijamente como Hardy saca 2 vasos térmicos de la alacena y le pone 2 saquitos de té. 

"Entonces" dice el padre de Ellie sin mirarlo. "¿Es por tu culpa que mi hija no está nunca en casa?". 

Hardy casi tira el agua cuando escucha la pregunta. Se siente como cuando tenía 18 años y fue a la casa de su primera novia por primera vez. Con la diferencia que Ellie no es nada suyo. 

"Hay casos que requieren más tiempo que otros" dice simplemente luego de unos segundos. 

"Mamá y Alec ayudan a las personas ¿no es así, Alec?" Sonríe Fred. 

"Por supuesto que sí, chico" revuelve su cabello y Fred se ríe divertido. 

"¿Y es también necesario que los pocos momentos libres que mi hija tiene los pase contigo?" 

Hardy se da vuelta para mirar al padre de Ellie sin saber que decir, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. Para su suerte Ellie entra a la cocina en ese momento vestida con otro traje y su cabello peinado. 

"Dios, papá, deja de molestar a Hardy. No tengo 18 años". Camina directamente hacia Fred y lo abraza besando su cabeza. "Lo siento, cariño. Mamá debe irse de nuevo".

"Ves lo que digo. Nunca estás en casa". Gruñe.

"¿Vas a atrapar hombres malos?" pregunta Fred con seriedad. 

Ellie sonríe ignorando a su padre. "Sí, Fredo". 

"Tu madre es como una superheroína" dice Hardy parándose junto a Ellie. 

Fred sonríe. "¿Como Viuda Negra?" 

Hardy frunce el ceño un segundo "¿la de Los Vengadores?". Fred asiente con entusiasmo. 

"Sí, tu madre es ella". 

Ellie se ríe divertida aunque está emocionada. "Sí, soy igual a Scarlett Johansson" 

Hardy se ríe y golpea su hombro con el suyo. "Vamos, se hace tarde" le dice con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Ellie besa a su hijo de nuevo y se mueve para que Hardy pueda despedirse de él. Ambos se van, ignorando los comentarios de su padre. 

*** 

Hardy abre la puerta de la habitación de su hija y ella está acostada con la computadora en su regazo, él se para en el marco y ella lo mira. 

"Papá no quiero hablar".

"No tenemos que hablar" dice entrando a la habitación. "Solo, no quiero que estés sola" camina hasta la cama y ella se mueve a un costado para que él se acueste a su lado. 

Daisy cierra la computadora y la pone en la mesita de noche. Ella se vuelve acostar al lado de su padre, sus hombros chocan en la pequeña cama. Hay un silencio incómodo. 

"No quiero hablar" repite molesta. 

"¡Yo no dije nada!" Se defiende y Daisy rodea los ojos. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pregunta él. 

"Mirando una película" murmura. 

"¿Cuál?" 

"One Day" 

"Oh ¿la que la chica se muere al final?" 

"Papá! Todavía no la terminé! Me quedan 15 minutos" se queja y golpea su hombro con el suyo. 

"¡Lo siento!" Dice Hardy apenado. "No hago nada bien últimamente ¿no?" 

Daisy lo mira un segundo. "No seas dramático, es solo una película". Se vuelven a quedar en silencio. "¿Sabes? La película me hizo pensar en Ellie y a ti"

Hardy la mira confundido. 

"Oh, ya sabes" alza los hombros. "2 amigos, que van y vienen, que es claro que deben estar juntos pero ellos no lo notan..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dice incómodo. 

"Papá! ¡Vamos! Es claro que son uno para el otro, en una forma extraña…" 

"No quiero hablar de esto" dice rápidamente. 

"¿oh ahora tú no quieres hablar?" Dice molesta. 

Hardy suspira. "Es más complicado de lo que crees". 

La boca de Daisy se abre. "¿Entonces si sientes algo?" Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. 

Hardy la mira y por primera vez en días ve un brillo en sus ojos. Quizás esto es justo lo que necesita para distraerse.

"Ellie me odió cuando me conoció".

"Sí, porque le quitaste su puesto" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"¿Habló de eso contigo?" Se queja y Daisy lo ignora. 

Hardy suspira y le dice la verdad, no solo le dice de la aventura, le dice que le propuso huir juntos, que él se fue y quedaron como amigos, que luego volvió, que resolvieron el caso de Pippa y él se volvió a ir sin ninguna promesa de nada, que no hablaron por dos años y ahora está aquí de vuelta. 

Daisy todavía sigue en shock cuando su padre le dice. "Pero nunca es el momento. Cuando la conocí estaba casada, luego ella necesitaba concentrarse en sus hijos y cuando todo estaba más controlado, yo me fui porque necesitaba estar cerca tuyo". 

"¿Y ahora? Papá! Ahora! Los dos están solteros…" dice Daisy como si fuera obvio y su padre la mira. "Oh, no, dime que no lo hiciste por mi". 

"Cuando volví le dije que necesitaba concentrarme en tí, que no podía con ella ahora". 

"Papa!" dice molesta. "¿Cómo vas hacer eso?" Suspira. "Es claro que Ellie también siente algo por ti porque si yo fuera ella no te hablaría nunca más". 

"Daisy tú me necesitas" dice como fuera obvio. 

"Sí! Sí, te necesito. Pero también necesito que sean feliz, y estar con Ellie te hace feliz, puedo verlo en tus ojos". Se sienta en la cama y lo mira directo a los ojos. "Deja de pensar en los otros, pa. Lo mismo hiciste con mamá, pensaste en ella antes que en ti. Pero yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero que me pongas en primer lugar".

"Pero tu eres mi felicidad".

"No" toma su mano y le da una sonrisa. "yo no seré la causa de que no estés con la persona que amas. Debes decirle la verdad. Si la amas debes decirle. Piensa en lo que tú quieres". 

Hardy se queda un poco aturdido. En qué momento su hija se convirtió en un adulto, en alguien con quien hablar de manera seria. Él abre la boca y la cierra pero finalmente dice "¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?" 

Daisy sonríe con ternura. Nunca había visto a su padre tan inseguro. "Primero, es imposible que no te quiera, ¿acaso no ves como te mira? sus ojos brillan cuando te ve. Segundo, nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo hagas, ¿realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida sólo como su amigo?". 

Hardy se queda en silencio procesando esas palabras, no quiere ser su amigo, no cuando sabe lo que se siente ser besado por ella, luego de unos segundos le da una sonrisa triste a su hija. "¿En qué momento creciste tanto?" Pregunta tocando su nariz. 

"HARDY, DAISY" La voz de Ellie llega del comedor. Hardy se sorprende, ha olvidado que llamó a Ellie para trabajar aquí. 

Daisy se ríe divertida, él le da una mirada de advertencia. 

"Tenemos que trabajar, pero no me iré, lo prometo" se inclina para besar su frente y sale de la cama. 

"Papá" dice antes de que salga por la puerta. "Te lo mereces". 

Él frunce el ceño. 

"Mereces ser feliz" le da una pequeña sonrisa y el corazón de Hardy se derrite. Le tira un beso a la distancia y sale. 

Ellie está sentada en la mesa del comedor con un mapa frente a ella tratando de encontrar una conexión entre los casos. Hardy se sienta frente a ella y se quedan allí mucho tiempo hasta que lo llama el dueño del lugar donde se celebró la fiesta a la que asistió Trish la noche del ataque, ya que encontró algo que puede servir para el caso. Para su pesar, Hardy deja sola a Daisy y se va con Ellie a buscar la nueva pista. Cuando terminan dejan la prueba para que los de laboratorio se encarguen y vuelven a la casa de Hardy. 

Llegan y Daisy no está, le dejó un mensaje a Hardy informando que se fue a la casa de Chloe ya que no quería estar sola. Algo que destroza a Hardy, se siente terrible por sus decisiones como padre y las palabras de Ellie no lo ayudan demasiado. 

“¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú una vez me dijiste que como padres no sabemos lo que hacemos. Y es cierto, hacemos lo que podemos. Nada de esto es tu culpa”. Están sentados en la mesa uno frente a otro. 

“Ella me necesita y yo…” suspira pasando una mano por su cabello.

“Y tú estás tratando de encontrar a un hijo de puta para darle justicia a una mujer atacada” dice Ellie, con seriedad. “Estás haciendo al mundo un lugar un poco mejor para tu hija, Hardy. Es cierto, no estamos nunca en casa y somos unos padres de mierda pero cuando Daisy te dijo la verdad, tú estuviste para ella. Cuando ella necesitó un nuevo comienzo tú se lo diste. Haces lo mejor que puedes y siempre la pones primero, eso es algo que no todos los hombres hacen por sus hijas, así que deja de llorar y terminemos con esto”.

Hardy la mira sorprendido, una sonrisa se va formando lentamente en su rostro. 

“¿Qué?” pregunta ella a la defensiva, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

“Todos estos días fueron horribles, llenos de hombres y adolescentes desagradables, yo no sé qué hacer pero tú… tú siempre sabes que decir, no? Debería escucharte más seguido”

“Oh si, deberías” está destinado a ser un comentario serio pero una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro. “Hubo un momento muy extraño de mi vida donde todo lo que tú decías tenía sentido para mí. Supongo que las cosas cambian” 

Hardy suspira. “Si que lo hacen”. Sus miradas se encuentran y se quedan allí por un segundo. Pero en realidad no lo hacen, hay cosas que simplemente no cambian, el aleteo en su corazón cuando escucha su risa no cambia, la sensación de su mano sobre la suya no cambia, el peso de ella durmiendo sobre su pecho, el orgullo que siente cuando ella es buena en su trabajo, las pequeñas sonrisas que le da cuando sabe que está cansado, sus pequeñas peleas innecesarias por cosas insignificantes, eso no cambia. Nada de eso cambia. Sus sentimientos por ella no han cambiado desde hace 3 años y no puede creer que sea tan idiota como para seguir ocultandolo. 

“Te mentí todas las veces que me preguntaste" dice Hardy rompiendo el silencio. "No volví solo por Daisy” 

Ellie frunce el ceño confundida. 

“No solo volví a este horrible pueblo porque Daisy necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Volví por tí, Ellie”. 

La boca de Ellie se abre sin saber que decir y sus ojos se agrandan. 

"Volví por tí" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta el final, gracias! Muchas muchas gracias! Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto y tengo varias ideas planeadas para el futuro. Espero que hayan disfrutado mi pequeña historia. Flora :)

Decenas de veces le hizo la misma pregunta, algunas en serio, otras en broma, y él siempre le respondió lo mismo, volví por Daisy. Y decenas de veces ella deseó que él le responda, volví por ti. 

"Pero dijiste…". Ellie parpadea. "Dijiste que fue por Daisy". 

"Sí y te mentí, bueno no mentí, te oculte una parte de la verdad". Se pasa una mano por la barba. 

"¿Pero por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué cambió? En la oficina, en la oficina dijiste que… que no podías ahora, que tenías que concentrarte en tu hija". Se levanta de la silla porque no soporta estar sentada y camina hacia la otra punta del comedor. 

"Sí. Y todavía pienso eso pero…" sigue a Ellie con la mirada. "Daisy me dijo que debo buscar lo que me haga feliz".. 

Hardy se levanta de su silla y se mueve hacia ella pero Ellie no lo mira, está mirando a sus pies. 

"Volví aquí porque no soportaba tenerte lejos. Realmente creí que dos años bastaban para olvidarte pero no lo hicieron. Cuando surgió la oportunidad de venir, no lo dudé un segundo". 

Ellie siente las lágrimas en sus ojos y está molesta, molesta de que salga con esto ahora. 

"¿Sabes cuantas veces imaginé que volvías por mí?" Siente sus mejillas coloradas porque le da vergüenza admitir sus sentimientos pero de todas formas levanta la cabeza y lo mira. "¡La cantidad de escenarios que imagine donde volvías! y cuando volviste...". 

"Y cuando volví, rompí cualquier esperanza alejándote. Dios, Ellie, lo siento mucho". 

"¿Por qué ahora?". Exige. Cuánto se podían haber ahorrado si él lo decía desde el primer momento.

"Porque soy un idiota". No tiene otra explicación.

"Sí, lo eres" dice esquivando su mirada, dobla los brazos sobre su pecho y levanta su mentón, siente las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. 

"Y un cobarde. Debí decirte lo que siento desde el primer momento, desde que nos volvimos a ver, ahí mismo en las escaleras de la comisaría".

Ellie suspira y desdobla sus brazos, no puede estar enojada con él, no cuando la está mirando de esta manera, cuando se ve tan pequeño y frágil frente a ella. 

"¿Decirme qué?".

Lo mira y sus ojos se encuentran. Ella lo sabe pero necesita que se lo diga, necesita escucharlo de sus labios. Necesita que le diga eso que tanto desea. Eso que siempre se imaginó que iba a decirle algún día. Eso que ella también siente. 

"Que te amo". 

Nunca lo ha dicho antes, aunque la ama hace tanto que no puede recordar exactamente cuándo comenzó. "Te amo más de lo que creí posible, te amo más que cuando me fui y volví y me fui de vuelta". Sonríe y siente las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Nose que estaba pensando, creyendo que podía venir aquí y ser solo tu amigo cuando no dejé de pensar en ti por 2 años enteros. Cuando me dormía recordando tu risa en la cama o tus ojos brillosos o la forma en que tu labio tiembla cuando te emocionas" dice señalando tímidamente sus labios y moviendo su dedo índice de arriba a abajo. 

Ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos y busca su mano. "Yo también te extrañé mucho".

Él aprieta su mano y entrelaza sus dedos. 

"Debes creerme, Ellie, te amo, y nada, nada, se compara con ese momento en que dormida te mueves de tal manera que siempre terminas abrazada a mí. Y extraño eso, y necesito eso, y ya no quiero seguir ignorando lo que siento por ti, no puedo ignorar como salta mi corazón cuando te ríes, o cuando cantas, o cuando me preguntas si estoy bien". Se limpia las lágrimas que amenazan salir por el borde de sus ojos con su mano libre.

"Una vez me dijiste que quizás las cosas se daban con el tiempo, pero ahora creo que si esperamos hasta el momento correcto nunca estaremos juntos. Nunca será el momento adecuado, la vida siempre se meterá en el medio entonces…" respira hondo. "Ellie, si tú también me quieres, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a lo que tú quieras". 

Ellie siente las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "¿Basta de despedidas?" pregunta en voz baja. 

"Basta de tiempos separados y taxis que me alejen de ti". 

"¿Basta de "últimas noches"?" pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa. Hardy asiente y da un paso más cerca. 

"¿Basta de idas y vueltas y de ser solo amigos?" Ellie pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Sí, basta de esa estupidez". Sonríe, su rostro está a pocos centímetros del suyo, puede oler el perfume de vainilla que siempre lleva y el olor a galletitas de frutilla que Fred ama y ella siempre lleva en su cartera. "No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo solo tu amigo, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, besándote cada mañana, preparando tus comidas, dejándote ganar a los juegos de mesa, bueno… a veces, no siempre, a veces voy a ganar yo". 

Ellie se ríe y pone una mano en su cuello, la yema de sus dedos acaricia las raíces de su cabello mientras su pulgar roza su mejilla. Lo mira a los ojos y puede ver lo mucho que él la ama, puede ver todo lo que significa para él y le parece una locura que alguien la quiera tanto. Ha deseado este momento por tanto tiempo, lo ha imaginado en la cama antes de dormir tantas veces, que no parece real, siempre se dijo a sí misma que nunca iba a suceder, que estaban destinados a estar separados.

Hardy comienza a preocuparse cuando ella no contesta y teme que se haya precipitando, teme que ella no sienta lo mismo que él. 

"Si tú también… " dice nervioso. 

"Por supuesto que también te amo, idiota". Sonríe. "Te amo y quiero todo lo que tu quieres". 

Ellie mira sus labios y piensa que ha olvidado lo que se siente besar a alguien que ama. No tiene idea de cuánto lo desea hasta que lo tiene a centímetros de distancia. Hardy se inclina, ella se pone de puntas de pie y se encuentran a mitad de camino. Pueden formarse galaxias con el choque entre ellos dos. Se besan como dos personas que se han extrañado y necesitado por años. Hardy la abraza con tanta fuerza que la levanta del suelo y ella se ríe en sus labios mientras abraza su cuello. 

"Te he extrañado tanto" murmura Hardy, apoyando su frente con la suya, sus narices se rozan. Y comparten una sonrisa. 

"Yo también" murmura reclamando sus labios. Siente que puede respirar por primera vez en años. 

“Podrías haberlo dicho antes, tonto” dice Ellie a centimetros de su cara. “Los meses que nos hubiéramos ahorrado” 

“¿Y por qué no lo dijiste tú, eh?”. Mete un mechón de su cabello, que se ha salido de su colita, detrás de su oreja. 

“¿Qué quería que dijera? Tú me dijiste que no querías nada, no iba a correr detrás de ti diciendo ay Alec amame” se burla trazando la línea de su mandíbula con su dedo. 

“Solo digo que no es solo mi culpa que nos haya tomado años para llegar aquí”. Sus brazos siguen abrazando su cintura. 

“Oh, ¿así que es mi culpa?”. Alza una ceja. 

“Dios, no, es de ambos, Miller, callate”

“¡No me digas que me calle!”

“¡No quiero discutir ahora!

Ellie sonríe. “Acostumbrate porque yo quiero discutir contigo por el resto de mi vida”. 

Hardy se ríe. "Solo callate, Miller" murmura acercándose a sus labios y la vuelve a besar. 

Las cosas siguen su orden natural y en pocos minutos están luchando con la ropa del otro para llegar a la habitación de Hardy. Ellie siempre se sintió diferente con él, desde la primera vez hace casi 4 años, pero esta vez es más especial que las otras porque esta vez la mira a los ojos y le dice que la ama. Ella lo escucha decir "te amo" con esa voz especial que solo usa para ella. Y ella le dice "yo también te amo" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ellie se siente feliz. Y no es esa felicidad pasajera, esa felicidad de una sola noche donde mañana tiene que volver a su triste realidad. Es una felicidad distinta, duradera, donde mañana puede volver y él va a estar ahí para decirle te amo otra vez. 

Se sonríen mientras están acostados de costado uno frente a otro, el brazo de Hardy descansa sobre su cintura y sus dedos trazan círculos invisibles sobre su piel. 

"¿Sabes cuando me di cuenta que te amaba?"  dice Ellie levantando su mano y acomodando los cabellos de la frente de Hardy.  "Cuando me di cuenta que nada en mi vida se siente completo hasta que lo comparto contigo"

No despega los ojos de los suyos ni por un segundo. "Cuando regresaste y volvimos hablar a diario algo hizo click y me di cuenta que solo me siento completa cuando hablo contigo, parece que nada tiene sentido hasta que lo comparto contigo".

"Uno no puede vivir las cosas solo, debes compartirlas con alguien". Siempre recuerda sus palabras diciéndole “no estás solo”. 

"Pero no es solo alguien, eres tú. No lo sé… quizás sea una idiotez". Suspira. 

"No, no lo es, es compartir tu vida con alguien que amas. Me siento muy halagado". Sonríe y se adelanta para besarlo suavemente. 

"¿Y tú, desde cuándo lo sabes?" 

"Oh, no tengo idea, desde siempre".

"¡Vamos! Alguna aproximación" le ruega. 

Hardy suspira. "Sé que cuando pasamos esa última tarde en el hotel luego de saber la verdad de Danny, pensé podría enamorarme de esta mujer…" 

"Me pediste huir contigo" dice divertida y él se ríe. 

"¿Qué estaba pensando?". 

"Bueno, nos hubiésemos ahorrado 4 años de vueltas". Un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza y se entristece "¿No perdimos el tiempo, verdad?" Pregunta en voz baja. 

"Por supuesto que no. Pasó cuando tenía que pasar". Mete un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y acaricia su mejilla con las llemas de sus dedos. "Además ahora nos conocemos mucho más que hace 3 años". 

Ella sonríe emocionada y asiente. Lo conoce tanto ahora, no solo físicamente, conoce cómo piensa, cómo siente, lo entiende más que cuando se conocieron. No dejan de mirarse y ambos saben que no pueden seguir en la cama por mucho más tiempo. 

"Debemos volver a la comisaría" dice ella. 

"Si, antes debería pasar a ver a Daze". 

"Yo por los niños…. Y darme un baño" dice con una mueca y él sonríe. 

Ambos piensan en el caso, y en la cantidad de sospechosos, en las largas noches sin dormir que se aproximan y el poco tiempo que van a tener para estar así, juntos de esta forma. 

"Lo resolveremos" dice él como si leyera su mente.

Ellie sonríe, recordando una conversación que tuvieron hace ya mucho tiempo. Otra vida parece. "¿Nosotros o el caso?". 

"El caso. Lo nuestro ya está resuelto". La besa, Ellie sonríe en sus labios. 

Ella siente sus manos sobre ella de nuevo y si lo permite nos saldrán nunca de esta cama, suspira en sus labios y apoya su frente contra la suya. "Irnos, ya". 

Se cambian rápidamente y a los pocos minutos están de vuelta en el comedor. Ellie junta sus archivos y su cartera mientras él está parado a un costado con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando cada movimiento que hace. 

Ellie camina hacia él y se miran por unos segundos con sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros. "Nos vemos en una hora entonces" dice Hardy. 

"Sip". Comparten un beso rápido y Ellie se va, pero no llega hasta la puerta que se da la vuelta. 

"Solo será una hora, ¿es estúpido hacer tanta despedida por una hora, verdad? Pasamos 2 añ..." Dice Ellie pero Hardy ya está corriendo hacia ella para besarla de vuelta. Él toma su rostro por sus mejillas y la besa, Ellie se ríe y le devuelve el beso mientras pone ambas manos en su pecho. 

"Vete qué se hace tarde" dice Hardy separando cada palabra con un beso. 

Esa misma noche están en la comisaría cuando Bob les informa que Ed golpeó a Jim y luego detienen a Ed, estan un dia tratando de que confiese pero no tienen lo suficiente como para culparlo. Hardy debe dejarlo ir. 

"Te ves terrible. ¿Qué sucede?". Pregunta Ellie apenas salen de la sala de interrogatorios. Comienzan a caminar por los pasillos. 

"Daisy llamó. Debo llevarla a la estación". 

"Oh, lo siento mucho" dice con pena y pone una mano en su brazo, sabe lo mucho que le duele dejar ir a su hija, luego de todo lo que hizo para que se sienta mejor. Incluso ella intentó hablar con ella pero no fue suficiente. 

Se mueven de costado para dejar pasar unos uniformados y se detienen antes de llegar a la puerta. 

"Es lo que hay" murmura Hardy. "Debo irme, volveré lo antes posible". Sin pensarlo, se inclina y besa su frente. Tarda menos de un segundo en comprender lo que ha hecho. Por suerte no hay nadie alrededor y si los hay el beso duró menos de un segundo como para que lo hayan visto. No han hablado de eso todavía pero está implícito que, por ahora, va a ser un secreto su relación. 

Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa, mucho más tranquila que él, que luce como si la hubiera besado enfrente de todos sus compañeros, y palmea su brazo. "Nadie nos vio. Ya vete" Le hace señas con la mano para que se vaya y él le da una sonrisa triste antes de dar la vuelta e irse. 

Finalmente Hardy sigue el consejo de Ellie y le rompe el boleto de tren a Daisy y, de paso, le grita a los adolescentes de mierda que la han estado acosando. Aunque está más tranquilo en lo personal, en el caso todo se vuelve muy confuso muy rápido, liberan a Ed pero rápidamente el ex marido de Trish se convierte en sospechoso al mentir con la computadora, luego Jim, al estar conectado con 2 de las mujeres atacadas. Y después el taxista, al tener su ADN en la media que encontraron en el lugar del ataque, más las llaves de Trish escondidas en su casa. A medida que pasan las horas en lugar de descartar sospechosos los están sumando. Y por último, luego de una noche sin dormir, Ellie descubre a Leo por las CCTV desechando el hilo que usaron en el ataque. 

Cuando finalmente descubren la verdad, luego de dos noches sin dormir, sin salir de la comisaría, moviéndose de interrogatorio en interrogatorio, luego de escuchar los horrores salir de la boca de Leo y ver las imágenes, Ellie no puede soportar estar en ese lugar mucho más tiempo y sale afuera. Hardy le da un tiempo y luego sale detrás de ella, le pregunta si está bien y ella le dice que no. Él se sienta en las escaleras a su lado y se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo. 

Ellie se inclina a un costado y apoya la cabeza en su brazo, en segundo él mueve su brazo pasándolo por sus hombros y ella se acuesta en su pecho. Ella cierra los ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas caigan pero caen de todas formas. 

"No es solo que Michael tenga la edad de Tom lo que me afecta, sino el hecho que podía haber sido cualquiera de nosotras. Solo que Trish tuvo mala suerte". Respira hondo. "El hecho de que mi cuerpo dependa de hombres horribles que pueden decidir que quieren o no hacer conmigo me destruye. No es justo tener miedo a existir".

Él no sabe qué contestar a eso. Aunque es cierto que no todos los hombres son así, hay un porcentaje que sí lo es. Uno que contribuye a que las mujeres vivan con miedo. 

"No, no lo es. Lo siento mucho, El" murmura y besa su cabeza, deteniéndose allí. Su cabello todavía huele a vainilla. 

"Debemos volver" dice Ellie limpiando sus lágrimas rápidamente y se separa un poco de él. 

"Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más. No se irán a ningún lado". Los dos necesitan un tiempo más en silencio antes de seguir. 

Ella asiente y se vuelve a acomodar en su pecho, él la abraza un poco más fuerte, sus rodillas se chocan y ella toma su mano libre entrelazando sus dedos sobre su muslo. No dicen nada, porque no es necesario decir nada, es uno de esos momentos donde con la compañía es más que suficiente. 

Cuando escuchan pasos caminar hacia ellos se separan rápidamente, el brazo de Hardy cae hacia su espalda baja y Ellie se sienta derecha, pero solo es Bob, que terminó su turno, él pasa por al lado de ellos, y, con una mirada de complicidad, inclina la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ellos hacen lo mismo. 

"Iré a hablar con Trish" dice Ellie cuando Bob desaparece. 

"¿Estás segura? No quieres esperar un poco más" 

"No dejaré que una mujer tarde en saber la verdad de lo que le sucedió sólo porque a mi me afectó un interrogatorio" dice molesta. "Llamaré a Beth y lo haremos juntas". 

"Esta bien. Yo te acompaño".

Ellie le lanza una mirada, es claro que sólo deben ser mujeres las que informen esto. 

"Me quedaré afuera" dice rápidamente, antes de que ella le diga algo. No quiere dejarla sola. 

Hardy, Beth y Ellie viajan juntos hasta la casa de Trish y él espera en el auto mientras ellas entran. Cuando salen las dos están un poco conmovidas y entran al auto en silencio. Ellie se sienta en el lado del conductor y extiende su mano a Hardy, él toma su mano sin dudarlo, y entrelaza sus dedos, algo que no pasa desapercibido por Beth.

Beth escucha cuando él le pregunta, en voz baja y suave, una voz que nunca creyó capaz de un hombre como él, si ella está bien, mientras su dedo pulgar acaricia su mano y ella asiente, respira hondo, suelta su mano y arranca el auto. Beth observa cómo Hardy no le quita los ojos de encima, parece preparado para tomarla en sus brazos a la primera oportunidad que ella lo necesite. Beth no es fan de Hardy pero no lo odia, al menos no como Mark, por lo que ve ahora es claro que tiene sentimientos por su amiga pero lo que más la sorprende es que Ellie parece corresponderle, ella le da pequeñas sonrisas cuando se detiene en los semáforos y lo mira con una especie de adoración que no se ve muy a menudo, recuerda que hubo un momento donde ella miraba a Mark así, hace mucho tiempo. 

"Gracias por el viaje" dice Beth, baja del auto y camina hacia la ventanilla de Ellie. Hardy está mirando hacia afuera distraído o desinteresado en la conversación. "¿Luego vienes por té? Tengo cientos de cosas para contarte, Mark y yo… bueno, es complicado". 

"Uh sí, sí, te mando un mensaje". Le da una pequeña sonrisa. 

"Y creo que tú también tienes cosas para contarme" dice Beth divertida y le lanza una mirada a Hardy. 

Ellie siente sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos se agrandan, duda qué contestar pero Hardy es más rápido que ella, él se suelta el cinturón de seguridad y se estira hacia la puerta de Ellie con su brazo extendido. Ella se tira hacia atrás sorprendida por el arrebato. 

"Sí, Beth, luego tienen su noche de chicas. Adiós". Llega a tocar el botón en la puerta de Ellie y la ventanilla se sube dejando a Beth del otro lado. "¿Podemos irnos ahora? quiero ver a Daze". Vuelve a su lugar y se pone el cinto. 

"¡Bien, adiós!" Dice Beth del otro lado y su voz suena amortiguada por la ventana. 

"¡Lo siento!" Se lamenta Ellie y lo mira con seriedad. "No era necesario que seas maleducado". Arranca el auto y se van.

"Debes ir a dormir" dice Hardy sin dejar de mirarla. "Te ves cansada". 

"Tu también, te viste al espejo? Te ves terrible". 

Él rodea los ojos. "Puedes venir a la noche, si quieres. Siempre duermo mejor cuando te tengo a mi lado". 

Ellie sabe que no va a dormir bien esta noche, no con todo lo vivido en los últimos días y también sabe que no quiere pasar la noche sola. 

"Sí, yo también. Pero primero debo ver a mis chicos, Fred se habrá olvidado hasta de mi cara. Iré luego". 

Cuando ella estaciona el auto en la casa de Hardy, se inclina y se encuentran a mitad de camino, es el primer beso que comparten luego de 2 días de estar encerrados, interrogando gente y leyendo archivos sin parar. Ella debe separarse de él porque si lo continúa besando no se irá nunca. 

Ellie va a su casa durante la madrugada, él está dormido en el sofá y se levanta por el golpe en la ventana. Ellie está del otro lado con su cabello suelto y su campera naranja, debajo tiene un pantalón de pijama cuadrille y la remera blanca gastada de Queen. Él sonríe y abre la puerta. Se siente tan natural saludarla con un beso cuando entra a su casa, como siempre debió de haber sido. No hablan mucho, ambos están muertos de sueño, van directo a la habitación y duermen toda la noche abrazados. 

A la mañana siguiente Ellie se levanta primero que él, Hardy la está abrazando por la espalda como si fuera un oso de peluche. Ella gira en sus brazos y lo mira dormir, siempre le gusta mirarlo descansar porque su ceño deja de estar fruncido, su rostro se relaja y ella puede contar las pequeñas pecas que tiene en su nariz. Se quedaría por el resto de su vida acostada en sus brazos mirando su rostro, pero su panza suena y recuerda que anoche no ha cenado y se está muriendo de hambre. Sale lentamente de la cama en su pijama y va a la cocina. Es temprano y piensa preparar el desayuno para ambos, pone el agua a calentar y busca en la alacena de Hardy algo para comer. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucha pasos entrar a la cocina. 

"¿Ellie?" Dice Daisy mientras bosteza, lleva puesto un pijama celeste gastado, su cabello está en un rodete despeinado. Todavía está dormida y sus ojos están medio cerrados. 

Ella se da vuelta de golpe y la mira sorprendida.

"Hmm hola, Day" dice nerviosa y le da una pequeña sonrisa. 

Todavía no han tenido tiempo para hablar de su relación, pero no está en los planes de Ellie decirle a sus hijos tan rápido, menos cuando no hace ni una semana que comenzaron esto. 

"¿Así que te lo dijo finalmente?" Pregunta Daisy divertida, doblando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La sonrisa desaparece del rostro de Ellie y la mira confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando?". 

"Mi papá te dijo que te ama, y como estás aquí en pijama a las 7 de la mañana asumo que le correspondiste". Tiene una sonrisa arrogante. 

Ellie sigue confundida. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Papá me lo dijo. Yo le dije que debía decirte la verdad, el tonto tenía miedo que lo rechaces". Rodea los ojos. 

Ellie sonríe con ternura. "Bueno, gracias por eso. Si no esto hubiera tardado mucho más".

"Entonces... ¿cuándo pasó? Papá me dijo que ayer cerraron el caso, dudo que te lo haya dicho en la comisaría… aunque es capaz". La mira alarmada. "Dime que no te lo dijo en el trabajo".

"No, no" sonríe. "Fue aquí, hace unos 4, 5 días, antes de tu intento de irte" 

"Oh. Espero que haya sido romántico". Hay esperanza en su voz. 

"Bueno, tan romántico como puede ser tu padre". Y piensa que de hecho él es mucho más romántico de lo que uno podría esperar sin conocerlo. 

Daisy sonríe y pregunta "¿Te ayudo a preparar el desayuno?" señala el agua que hace rato ya está caliente.

Hardy se despierta y lo primero que nota es que Ellie no está en sus brazos, mira alrededor de su habitación y ve la campera naranja colgada en una silla, por lo que ella no se fue. Se levanta y escucha ruidos desde la cocina. Sale al pasillo y frunce el ceño cuando escucha risas. 

"¿El? ¿Qué estás … oh" dice cuando llega a la cocina y la ve en pijama riendo con su hija, que también está en pijama. 

"Oh, se despertó bello durmiente" sonríe Ellie.

Él sigue un poco aturdido. "Daze tu… Ellie". 

"Si, bueno, no es una casa muy grande en algún momento íbamos a cruzarnos". El sarcasmo gotea de la voz de Daisy.

Hardy le lanza una mirada a su hija. 

"¿Qué, por qué estás tan sorprendido? ¡Estoy esperando que se den cuenta que son buenos el uno para el otro hace meses!". Daisy dice como si fuera obvio. 

Ellie se ríe. "Vamos, Hardy, deja esa cara y ayuda a mover las cosas a la mesa". 

Hardy suspira y entra a la cocina, pasa junto a Daisy, besa su cabeza, y ella sale con dos tazas en la mano. Él llega junto a Ellie. "Hola".

"Hola" sonríe ella y lo besa, poniéndose en puntas de pie. "Tengo un poco de tiempo para desayunar antes de volver con los chicos". 

"Okay". Vuelve a besar sus labios antes de preguntar en voz baja "¿Estás bien con la idea que Daze lo sepa?". Pone una mano en su hombro.

"Por supuesto que sí". Pone una mano en su pecho. "Ella tiene razón. Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a cruzar". Sonríe.

"Pensé que el secreto iba a durar un poco más" admite jugando con la punta de su cabello. Le encanta su cabello largo, le gustaría que lo use así más a menudo. 

"Bueno, seguirá siendo un secreto. Tom no será tan fácil como Day" hace una mueca y él se agacha para besar su frente. 

"Le diremos cuando lo creas correcto. No tiene que ser ya". Mueve su mano de su hombro a su mejilla y besa su frente, ella cierra los ojos y sonríe. Sus besos en la frente son sus favoritos. 

"¿Van a venir a desayunar o qué?" Grita Daisy y Hardy rodea los ojos. Ellie se ríe y besa sus labios antes de tomar las tostadas e ir con Daisy. 

*** 

Ellie le informa a Hardy que deben ir a la última misa de Paul, ella está esperando que él se niegue pero no lo hace. Van a la misa el domingo y Ellie los invita a almorzar con ellos y Beth pero Hardy ya tiene planeado llevar a Daisy a almorzar. 

"Nos vemos luego" dice Ellie sin dejar de mirarlo, espera que él entienda lo que quiere decir  _ más tarde voy a tu casa _ . 

Están parados uno frente a otro en la puerta de la iglesia. Últimamente se están parando más cerca uno del otro, como si hubiera un campo gravitatorio que los atrajera, pero ellos no lo notan. 

"Podemos vernos en la playa más tarde los cinco, luego del almuerzo". Mete las manos en su bolsillo actuando desinteresado, cuando realmente tiene ganas de pasar tiempo todos juntos, disfruta esos momentos más de lo que creyó posible.

"Sí! Fred ha estado preguntando por ti" sonríe. 

Él asiente y no la mira cuando dice en voz un poco más baja. "Y… a la noche Daisy se va a ir a lo de Chloe" Mira de reojo a su hija que está hablando con Tom y Chloe a un costado.

"Oh". Las cejas de Ellie se elevan, su boca se abre un poco y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Todavía no han pasado una noche completa en la casa del otro. 

Han sido unas semanas movidas entre cerrar el caso, el papeleo y el comienzo de su relación secreta. Sobre todo porque constantemente Hardy tiene el impulso de tomar su mano en público o poner una mano en su espalda o besar su frente. Pero se las han arreglado bastante bien, se han escapado una vez a la casa de Ellie durante la hora del almuerzo mientras los niños estaban en la escuela y su padre lejos, algunas noches ella se escabulle de su casa a la madrugada y vuelve antes del amanecer, Ellie se siente como si tuviera 18 años de nuevo. Aunque es divertido Ellie ya se está empezando a cansar con todo esto de esconderse y mentir, como es de público conocimiento que cerraron el caso no puede usar el trabajo de excusa para irse. 

"Sip. Puedo ir a tu casa si quieres". La mira. 

La sonrisa de Ellie desaparece. "Mi padre" suspira. "Mejor yo voy a la tuya". 

"Te prepararé la cena" y antes que diga algo le aclara "Nada de ensaladas, lo prometo". 

Ellie se ríe. "Te espero en la playa" dice y se aleja. Hardy la observa irse con una sonrisa. 

"¿Sabes? Deberías borrar la sonrisa de tu rostro si no quieres que nadie sepa lo de ustedes" Daisy dice llegando sigilosamente a su lado. Hardy salta un poco asustado, la mira y pasa un brazo por sus hombros. 

***

Fred está jugando en la arena cuando ve a Hardy caminar junto a Daisy hacia su dirección. Corre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, levantando arena con sus pies, y se tira sobre Hardy que lo espera con los brazos abiertos. Él lo levanta y lo hace girar. Fred se ríe abrazando su cuello. 

"Deja de crecer, Fredo, ya casi no te puedo alzar" dice Hardy cansado.

"Hola, feo" dice Daisy revolviendo su cabello, Fred le saca la lengua como ella le enseñó y luego le pregunta emocionado.

"¿Isy vas a jugar conmigo a la pelota?" 

"¡Claro! Pero solo si obligamos a Tom a jugar" 

"Daisy" le advierte Hardy. "Si él no quiere no puedes obligarlo". 

"Yo no me llenaré de arena sola" dice como si fuera obvio y finalmente convence a Tom para jugar los 3 a la pelota. Y de hecho lo disfruta. 

Hardy y Ellie están sentados uno al lado del otro en una manta sobre la arena mientras ven a sus hijos jugar y correr por toda la playa, hicieron un arco improvisado con 2 rocas y Fred y Daisy son equipo contra Tom. Solo se escuchan sus risas y gritos mientras Daisy toma a Tom por la cintura para impedir que se mueva así Fred corre y mete gol. 

"No lo veía reírse tanto en mucho tiempo" dice Ellie mirando a Tom. 

"Lo mismo digo". Hardy mira a su hija levantar a Fred en sus brazos a modo de festejo. "Han sido semanas difíciles". 

Ellie asiente y lo mira. "Todo se ve un poco mejor ahora, no?". 

Él la mira y sonríe. "Sip, por primera vez en bastante tiempo". 

Se vuelven a quedar callados, Hardy vuelve la vista a sus hijos pero Ellie nunca deja de mirarlo. 

"No quiero que sea un secreto". 

Sus palabras quedan en el aire un segundo hasta que él comprende lo que quiere decir y gira para mirarla. "¿Estás segura?".

Ellie asiente y le da una sonrisa. "Tardamos demasiado en llegar aquí como para guardar el secreto ahora". Pasaron solo dos semanas pero no quiere esconderlo más, no tardó 4 años en poder estar con Hardy correctamente como para ahora tener que escabullirse de su propia casa o tener que controlarse cuando quiere tomar su mano en público. 

"¿Y Tom?". Mira a Tom rápidamente, que se está riendo mientras levanta a su hermano en brazos, antes de volver la mirada a ella. 

"Mañana hablaré con él". 

"¿Y Beth? ¿Y tu padre?". 

"Sobre mi padre, soy una mujer adulta y si no te quiere, que se vaya a la mierda, y sobre Beth… está un poco sorprendida, dice que le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea". 

"¿No está enojada?" 

"No, bueno un poco sí pero entendió porque nunca le dije nada. Dijo que en el auto notó que sea lo que sea que pasaba entre nosotros era real". 

Hardy sonríe y toma su mano lentamente. 

"Te amo". 

Ella le sonríe. "Yo también te amo". Se inclina y apoya su cabeza en su hombro. "Estas 2 semanas fueron las mejores semanas en mucho tiempo". 

"Acostúmbrate porque tenemos cientos de semanas por delante".

Ella se ríe. Y desea poder besarlo ahí mismo. A ella le parece una locura pensar que hubo un momento donde solo anhelaba besarlo sin poder hacerlo, donde solo podía mirar sus labios tratando de recordar cómo se sentían, cuando ahora puede probar sus labios en cualquier momento. 

"Papá! Ven a jugar, hasta tu marcapasos resiste unas corridas". Grita Daisy con la pelota bajo el brazo. 

Hardy suspira y mira a Ellie. "Lo que uno hace por sus hijos" se levanta con un gruñido, Fred y Daisy gritan felices. 

"Okey, Fredo y yo contra ustedes". Dice caminando hacia el niños. 

"Vamos a ganar" le dice Fred a su hermano tomándolo demasiado personal. 

"Vamos Fred!!" Grita Ellie desde su lugar en la manta "Y Tom! Y Daisy! Todos!!". Aplaude.

Tom se ríe. "Ven, ma, ven con nosotros". 

"Oi, 3 contra 2, es trampa" se queja Hardy, girando para ver a Ellie levantándose de la arena. 

"Okey, okey, mujeres contra hombres". Ellie grita mientras camina hacia ellos. "Les mostraremos como se hace" 

"Si!" Dice Daisy chocando los 5 con Ellie.

"¡Vamos a ganar, mami!" Grita Fred. 

"¿Listo chicos?" Pregunta Hardy mirando a sus chicos poniéndose en posición. 

"Vamos, Alec" dice Tom decidido. 

Comienzan a correr. Mientras corren, se gritan y se ríen, Hardy toma a Ellie por la cintura y la retiene para que Fred y Tom puedan encerrar a Daisy. 

"¡No! Hardy! es trampa" se ríe mientras él le hace cosquillas. 

Cuando Tom mete gol, Hardy suelta a Ellie y sale a correr a la dirección contraria. 

"Mamá va a matar a Alec". 

"Corre awec!" Grita Fred.

Ellie corre detrás de Hardy y puede escuchar su risa divertida mientras ella lo abraza por la espalda y lo tira de rodillas en la arena. Ambos se ríen cuando caen boca arriba. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo y él hace lo mismo, están llenos de arena, pequeños granos de arenas se acumulan en su flequillo y ella los sacude suavemente. 

Ellie se siente muy feliz, más feliz de lo que se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, se siente completa y sabe que pase lo que pase en el futuro tendrá a Hardy a su lado para lidiar lo que sea con ella, como lo ha sido siempre, su presencia fue un consuelo incluso antes de que ella quisiera que lo fuera, ya sea que estuvieran durmiendo siesta en un habitación de hotel o caminando por la costanera, el solo hecho de que él estuviera ahí significaba que alguien estaba dispuesto a enfrentar toda esta tormenta con ella. Y esa seguridad, el hecho de saber que él siempre va a estar ahí para tomar su mano, le trae una felicidad que había olvidado cómo se sentía. Ambos han tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, decisiones que los alejaron del otro, sin embargo, siempre han encontrado el camino de regreso al otro. 

Ahora mientras corren y se pelean por una pelota, mientras sus hijos se ríen con él y Daisy lo abraza por la espalda. Ellie sabe que amará a este hombre por el resto de su vida y sabe que él la amará de la misma forma. Todo llega cuando tiene que llegar. 


End file.
